DEUDA CON EL PASADO
by Tamel
Summary: Darien Chiba jamás habría imaginado que se convertiría en padre sólo para encontrar una buena editora para su revista. Al igual que el resto de su familia, aquel millonario había nacido para competir y ganar y, para superar aquel reto, necesitaba a la mejor… necesitaba a su ex amante, Serena Tsukino.
1. ARGUMENTO

_**Argumento:**_

_**Cometió un error, subestimó los encantos de aquel hombre…**_

_Darien Chiba jamás habría imaginado que se convertiría en padre sólo para encontrar una buena editora para su revista. Al igual que el resto de su familia, aquel millonario había nacido para competir y ganar y, para superar aquel reto, necesitaba a la mejor… necesitaba a su ex amante, Serena Tsukino._

_Serena deseaba tener un hijo más que nada en el mundo y, en su opinión, Darien se lo debía después de haberle roto el corazón hasta el punto de impedirle amar a otro hombre. No importaba que sus ojos azules la atrajeran como a una abeja la miel, se limitaría a redactar el contrato y le trataría como a un socio más…_

1

Escaneado por Polylopez y corregido por Corandra Nº Paginas 1-1


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Uno**

—Prestad atención, por favor. Hay algo que quiero deciros —anunció el patriarca de los Chiba, Mamoru Chiba, al resto de la familia.

Se habían reunido para celebrar la Nochevieja en su casa, y les había pedido a todos que sólo llevasen a sus cónyuges.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decirles debía de ser algo importante, pensó su nieto Darien, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Su abuelo, que había emigrado desde Irlanda a Estados Unidos en su juventud, contaba ya setenta y siete años pero seguía teniendo la mente tan ágil como a los veinte. De hecho, hacía que pareciese que el ser el líder a nivel nacional en ventas de prensa con su grupo editorial, EPH, Chiba Publication Holdings, que abarcaba publicaciones tan variadas como revistas del corazón, moda, economía, y diarios de noticias, era un juego de niños.

Los ojos del anciano buscaron los de su esposa Maeve, la mujer que llevaba a su lado más de cincuenta años, y la única persona que lograba dulcificar su fuerte carácter.

El amor que se palpaba entre ellos cuando se miraban siempre hacía a Darien sentirse un poco incómodo, insatisfecho con su vida, pero ése era un sentimiento en el que prefería no pensar.

Su abuela respondió a su abuelo con un mudo asentimiento, y éste se volvió hacia el resto de la familia.

—He decidido que voy a jubilarme —les dijo.

Darien estuvo a punto de dejar caer su copa de la impresión. ¿Qué iba a jubilarse? Aquello era lo último que habría esperado oír. Siempre había pensado que su abuelo, igual que el general Custer, moriría con las botas puestas. El salón se vio de pronto inundado por los murmullos de unos y otros:

—Cielos.

— ¡Caramba!, esto sí que es una sorpresa.

— ¿Estará enfermo?

Mamoru Chiba sacudió la cabeza y alzó una mano para pedir silencio.

—No estoy enfermo; es sólo que creo que ya va siendo hora de que me retire y deje paso a alguien más joven. Sin embargo, elegir a mi sucesor no va a ser tarea fácil porque todos os empleáis al máximo en vuestro trabajo, así que he decidido que os daré a todos la oportunidad de demostrar que seríais capaces de ocupar mi puesto.

— ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido? —le siseó a Darien su hermana menor, Rei, que estaba de pie a su lado.

— ¿Tú sabes algo de esto? —le preguntó Darien a su otro hermano, Seiya.

Todo el mundo sabía que Seiya era el nieto favorito de su abuelo, así que imaginó que estaría enterado de algo más que ellos, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

—Ni idea.

Mamoru Chiba volvió a levantar una mano para acallar los murmullos antes de continuar.

—De entre los directores de nuestras publicaciones de mayor tirada, elegiré a aquél que consiga el mayor beneficio al finalizar el año que empieza, y será esa persona quien tome las riendas de EPH.

Un silencio absoluto siguió a sus palabras. Ni la explosión de una bomba habría dejado tan aturdido al clan Chiba.

Rei emitió un gruñido, como disgustada.

— ¿Cómo se le ha podido ocurrir algo así? —Le siseó a Darien—. Papá trabaja en _Pulse_ y yo en _Charisma_; estaremos en bandos contrarios aun siendo padre e hija.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—Peor es lo del tío Shane y la tía Finola —replicó—. Son mellizos y competirán el uno contra el otro por el puesto.

—Dios, alguien debería hablar con el abuelo y hacerle entrar en razón —murmuró su hermana.

Su tía Finola, que no estaba lejos y estaba escuchando la conversación, se acercó a ellos.

—Eso sería como intentar cambiar la dirección del viento —les dijo—. Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es imposible hacerle cambiar de idea.

—Pero es que no es justo —insistió Rei.

Finola miró a su padre con cierta amargura.

—Él tiene su propia definición de lo que es justo —murmuró. Luego, sin embargo, pareció apartar de su mente los pensamientos sombríos que ocupaban su mente y sonrió a su sobrina—. Me alegra tenerte en mi equipo, Rei.

Darien jamás se había echado atrás en una pelea, y esa vez tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

—En fin, que gane el mejor —le dijo a su tía.

Dejó a sus hermanos y a ella, y se dirigió a donde estaban su padre y su madre, diciéndose que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir que _Pulse_, la revista de actualidad de la que su padre era director, se pusiera en cabeza entre todas las publicaciones de EPH ese año.

Era un Chiba y como a un caballo de carreras lo habían preparado desde su más tierna infancia para competir. El pelear y ganar era algo que llevaban en la sangre.

—Pareces un hombre a punto de lanzarse a la batalla —le dijo su tío Daniel deteniéndolo a unos pasos de sus padres.

—Bueno, me da la impresión de que eso es lo que acabará siendo esto: una batalla campal —le respondió Darien con una sonrisa—. El abuelo debería haber repartido varias cajas de algún medicamento para la acidez de estómago; nos hará falta con el estrés que nos va a generar esto.

Su tío Daniel se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Buena suerte, Darien.

—A ti también, tío Daniel —le respondió él antes de continuar hasta el lugar junto a la chimenea donde estaban sus padres.

— ¿Te imaginaste tú esto cuando tu abuelo dijo que quería anunciarnos algo, hijo? —le preguntó su padre.

— ¿Cómo podría haberse imaginado algo así? —le replicó su madre, para luego girar la cabeza hacia él—. Yo misma aún no me lo creo. Tu abuelo tiene tantas energías que seguro que todos pensábamos que querría permanecer al frente de la compañía tanto tiempo como la salud se lo permitiese.

—La verdad es que sí —asintió Darien—, pero esto supone un desafío para todos nosotros, así que parece que vamos a tener un año bastante interesante.

Su padre sonrió como si le enorgulleciese su espíritu competitivo.

— ¿Tienes ya alguna idea? —le preguntó.

—Alguna que otra, sí —respondió él.

Y entre esas ideas estaba el conseguir que volviera a la redacción de_ Pulse_ Serena Tsukino, la mujer con la que había roto hacía un año.

Mientras tomaba otro sorbo de chocolate caliente, Serena estudió con ojo crítico el diseño que le había enviado el diseñador gráfico; la portada del mes de abril de la revista _Home Style_. El tema era la primavera, y la fotografía mostraba un parterre con rosas de varios colores, lavanda, y también pensamientos. Qué contraste con el gris cielo de enero que se veía a través de la ventana de su despacho, se dijo girando la cabeza hacia ella.

Los días nublados no solían influir en su ánimo, pero en ese momento aquella vista la hizo sentirse de lo más deprimida. Claro que algo tenían que ver el informe que había recibido de su médico y la fiesta de Nochevieja a la que había ido con un tipo al que prefería olvidar.

No, tenía un montón de razones para sentirse contenta, se dijo irguiéndose en la silla e intentando animarse. Era editora jefe de la revista, de una revista que pertenecía a uno de los grupos editoriales más importantes del país, y aunque echase de menos el dinamismo de _Pulse_ allí estaba mejor. Allí era ella quien llevaba las riendas.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de su despacho. ¿Quién podía ser? Pasaban de las cinco y media y la, mayoría de los empleados se habían marchado ya.

— ¿Sí? —respondió.

—Soy Darien —contestó una voz profunda y varonil al otro lado de la puerta.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Darien? ¿A qué había ido allí? ¿Qué podía querer? Se echó hacia atrás el rizado cabello e inspiró profundamente en un intento por mantener la compostura.

—Pasa —respondió en un tono lo más natural posible.

La puerta se abrió y entró Darien, con su metro noventa, pelo negro, ojos azules, y cuerpo de atleta.

Serena se irguió en el asiento, y ordenó mentalmente a sus hormonas que se comportasen, a las palmas de sus manos que dejasen de sudar, y a su corazón que latiese más despacio.

—Qué sorpresa, Darien—le dijo poniéndose de pie—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— ¿Cómo estás, Serena? Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

«Porque tú quisiste que rompiéramos», le contestó ella mentalmente mientras volvía a sentarse.

—Pues sí, pero es que he estado tan ocupada…

—Me han dicho que estás haciendo un trabajo magnífico.

—Gracias —respondió ella, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar así?, se dijo irritada. No era una adolescente, y no necesitaba su aprobación. Claro que no podía sino sentirse halagada sabiendo que Darien no era un hombre dado a los cumplidos, y que los escasos elogios que hacía siempre eran sinceros.

—Creo que en _Pulse_ tampoco os va mal —le dijo.

Darien asintió.

— ¿Qué te pareció la serie que publicamos sobre cómo luchar contra los virus en Internet?

—Bueno, no puede decirse que no fuera completa, y la información no podía estar más actualizada, aunque me pareció demasiado… técnica. Creo que esos temas hay que explicarlos de un modo más sencillo y también más ameno.

Darien esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Ésa es una de las cosas que siempre he admirado de ti. Eres capaz de ver lo bueno en un artículo pero siempre se te ocurren aspectos en que se podría mejorar.

—Todavía no me has dicho cuál es el motivo de tu visita —le recordó ella.

Darien se acercó a una estantería y ladeó la cabeza para leer los títulos de algunos libros.

— ¿Estás contenta en _Home Style_?

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Soy la editora jefe; la que lleva el timón —respondió riéndose.

Darien se volvió y le sonrió, haciendo que el corazón le palpitara con fuerza.

—Cierto —dijo. Tomó su taza y la levantó para olerla—. Chocolate caliente —murmuró con una sonrisa—. Veo que no has perdido tus costumbres.

Serena se removió incómoda en el asiento. Darien la conocía demasiado bien por el tiempo que habían estado saliendo juntos.

— ¿Echas de menos trabajar en _Pulse_?

Aquella pregunta tan directa la pilló por sorpresa.

—Bueno… sí, claro que sí —respondió vacilante—. En_ Pulse_ cada artículo era como un desafío, como un reto.

—Y eso es algo que no tiene _Home Style_—concluyó Darien.

—No, pero tiene otras cosas—respondió ella.

— ¿Qué harías si te ofreciese volver a _Pulse_ con un aumento de salario y un puesto más importante que el que tenías cuando trabajabas con nosotros?

Serena tragó saliva. La idea resultaba muy tentadora. Durante el tiempo que había trabajado en _Pulse_ había usado al máximo su energía creativa, había aprendido muchísimo, y había estado rodeada de gente brillante y de altas miras.

Claro que también había sido allí donde había conocido a Darien… y él era el culpable de que hubiese acabado con el corazón roto.

—No puedo negarte que es una oferta tentadora —admitió.

—Quiero que vuelvas a formar parte de nuestro equipo, Serena —le dijo Darien—. Pon tú las condiciones.

Serena se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta. Cuando la gente había empezado a sugerir que parecía que había algo entre ellos, Darien había puesto fin a su relación y había empezado a tratarla como al principio, como a los demás empleados. Ese giro repentino en su comportamiento la había sorprendido de tal modo que cuando le surgió la posibilidad de trabajar para _Home Style_ no se lo pensó dos veces.

_Home Style_ se había convertido en su refugio, en el lugar donde había conseguido poco a poco ir recomponiendo los pedazos de su corazón roto.

—No sé; tendría que pensarlo —le dijo finalmente.

Darien parpadeó, como contrariado, y Serena reprimió una sonrisa maliciosa. Darien no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran un no por respuesta, ni tampoco un «quizá».

—Lo comprendo —le dijo algo tenso. ¿De qué iba todo aquello?, se preguntó Serena—. Me pasaré mañana a verte, sobre esta hora.

—Me temo que no va a poder ser —replicó ella—. Tengo una cita a las cuatro y media y no creo que acabe pronto, así que lo más probable es que no vuelva a la oficina.

Darien asintió lentamente con la cabeza, como si estuviese tratando de ser paciente.

—Está bien —dijo—. ¿Vas a trabajar este fin de semana?

—Desde casa —le contestó ella—. Si quieres pasarte el martes…

—El lunes a esta misma hora —replicó él con brusquedad.

—De… de acuerdo —balbució Serena—; el lunes a esta hora.

—Bien. Hasta el lunes entonces.

Darien le sostuvo la mirada, y la joven contuvo el aliento hasta que se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él, Serena se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

—Maldito Darien —masculló.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué la afectaba aún de aquella manera después de un año?, se preguntó Serena irritada frunciendo el entrecejo. Tenía que ser más fuerte.

Jadeante, Serena apoyó las manos en las rodillas y alzó la vista hacia la chica de catorce años que acababa de ganarle en un uno contra uno al baloncesto.

—Deberías apiadarte de las ancianitas —le dijo sin aliento.

Hotaru Rogers, la adolescente de la que se había convertido en tutora hacía unos meses, fue hasta el otro extremo de la cancha que Serena había reservado en el gimnasio de EPH.

—No eres tan vieja; lo que ocurre es que pasas demasiado tiempo sentada en tu despacho.

Serena sólo tenía treinta y dos años, pero en ese momento se sentía como si tuviera sesenta.

—Sí, supongo que sí —le dijo—. Oye, y cambiando de tema… ¿cómo te va con el álgebra?

Hotaru hizo una mueca.

—No me gusta nada; es una asignatura aburridísima.

— ¿Qué nota sacaste en el último examen?

—Un seis —respondió Hotaru.

—Bueno, has sacado mejor nota que en el anterior; estás en el buen camino —le dijo dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

Recogieron sus abrigos del banco en el que los habían dejado, salieron de la cancha, y se dirigieron al vestíbulo del gimnasio, donde estaban los ascensores.

—Lo malo es que necesito sacar al menos un nueve en la nota final —le dijo la adolescente a Serena en un tono quejoso unos minutos después, cuando salían del edificio—. Si no, no conseguiré que me concedan la beca para la universidad dentro de unos años, porque hacen una media con las notas de todos los cursos de secundaria.

—Pues claro que te la concederán —le contestó Serena.

Hotaru soltó una palabrota y lanzo un escupitajo al suelo.

—Ya, seguro.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba colaborando con una asociación que ayudaba a chicos de familias con problemas, pero la tarea estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Hotaru vivía con una hermana de su madre, que estaba en la cárcel por tráfico de drogas, y a ella le habían asignado ser tutora de Hotaru porque la adolescente era redactora en el periódico de su instituto y decía que quería ser periodista.

—Hotaru, debes dejar de decir palabrotas y de escupir —la reprendió.

— ¿Por qué? Todo el mundo lo hace —replicó la chica.

—Da igual lo que hagan los demás —le dijo Serena—. Tú eres diferente. Eres lista, eres trabajadora… y lo más importante: quieres mejorar tu vida.

Hotaru alzó sus ojos castaños hacia ella y Serena vio esperanza en ellos, pero también escepticismo.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste tú llegar donde estás ahora? —Le preguntó la adolescente—. La gente dice que para entrar a trabajar en una editorial importante necesitas tener un enchufe.

Serena suspiró de nuevo, y su aliento formó vaho en el frío aire nocturno.

—Pues no es verdad. EPH es una empresa familiar, y los directivos son hijos o nietos del presidente, pero yo no tengo ningún parentesco con ellos y cómo has visto soy la editora jefe de una de las publicaciones.

Hotaru sonrió.

—Así que has tenido que patear algunos traseros, ¿eh?

—Bueno, en el sentido metafórico podría decirse que sí —contestó Serena riéndose antes de acercarse al borde de la acera para parar un taxi que se acercaba.

Éste se detuvo al llegar junto a ellas y se subieron las dos. Serena le indicó al taxista la dirección de Hotaru para que las llevara allí, y cuando se pusieron en marcha la chica se volvió hacia ella.

—Mi tía dice que no entiende cómo es que una mujer como tú sigue soltera.

—Bueno, pues… —Serena se quedó callada. ¿Por qué no había ningún hombre en su vida? Porque Darien le había quitado las ganas de volver a tener ninguna otra relación, por eso—… porque me enamoré de alguien que acabó dejándome tirada.

— ¿Que te dejó tirada? —Exclamó la chica—. ¿Por qué? Para tu edad no estás mal. Debía ser un imbécil.

Serena frunció el ceño al oír aquello de «para tu edad».

—Gracias… creo. ¿Que por qué me dejó? Supongo que pensó que no era la mujer adecuada para él.

Hotaru soltó otra palabrota.

—Pues deberías darle una lección. Búscate otro hombre; uno mejor.

—Sí, eso debería hacer —asintió Serena con un suspiro.

Llevaba un año intentándolo, pero ninguno de los tipos con los que había salido le llegaba a Darien a la suela de los zapatos.

Después de dejar a Hotaru, Serena le dio al taxista su dirección, y minutos después estaba en casa. Lo primero que hizo nada más entrar fue descalzarse, como hacía siempre. Luego dejó la bolsa de deportes en el suelo del vestíbulo, y se dirigió al salón mientras revisaba la correspondencia. Facturas, facturas… facturas. Con un suspiro cansado dejó las cartas sobre la mesita y encendió la cadena de música con el mando a distancia. Luego se sirvió una copa de vino tinto del minibar, y se acercó al contestador para ponerlo en marcha.

El primer mensaje se lo había dejado una de sus mejores amigas para decirle que al día siguiente habían quedado en un pub nuevo que habían abierto hacía poco. El segundo era de su madre, que quería saber cómo se encontraba. Serena se mordió el labio.

Su madre la había llamado unos días atrás y le había contado entre sollozos lo que decía el informe del médico. No había podido evitarlo; la había pillado en un momento bajo. Ojalá no se lo hubiese contado. El tercer mensaje era de Doug, un tipo con el que había tenido un par de citas. No era mal chico, pero era tan aburrido…

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y paró el contestador para responder.

— ¿Diga?

—Hija, ¿cómo estás? Te he llamado unas cuantas veces, pero no estabas.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Hola, mamá. Sí, lo siento, es que ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo, y además había quedado con Hotaru. Te conté lo de la asociación con la que estoy colaborando, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí, me lo dijiste —respondió su madre, que se quedó callada un instante antes de preguntarle—: Cariño, ¿no estarás haciendo eso por lo que te ha dicho el médico, porque te preocupa que no puedas tener tus propios hijos?

Serena sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—No, por supuesto que no. Aunque es una buena manera de ocuparme en algo de utilidad y no pensar en ello.

—Ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero a mí me parece que si pusieras un poco de tu parte y no fueses tan exigente podrías encontrar a un buen hombre, formar con él una familia y tener ese bebé que tanto deseas.

Serena se frotó la frente con la mano libre.

—Mamá, hagamos un trato: saldré con un hombre la semana que viene si dejas de mencionar el tema.

—Perdona; es sólo que me preocupo, cariño; tú siempre has soñado con tener hijos y…

—Lo sé.

—Y además el médico no ha dicho que sea imposible que los tengas, sólo que será más difícil que te quedes embarazada si esperas demasiado para tenerlos.

—Mamá… —la interrumpió Serena en un tono de advertencia.

Su madre suspiró.

—Está bien, está bien. Dejaré de mencionar el tema y cruzaré los dedos porque esa cita tuya salga bien.

Serena se sintió algo culpable.

—Gracias, mamá. Te quiero; aunque no te lo diga muy a menudo.

—Y yo a ti, cariño. Buenas noches; que descanses.

Serena colgó el teléfono y esbozó una sonrisa afectuosa al imaginar a su madre haciendo lo mismo en el salón de su casa de Indiana; el hogar que había dejado cuando se había ido al Este para estudiar en la Universidad.

Aquella ciudad en la que había crecido se le había quedado pequeña y había querido buscar nuevos horizontes, nuevos retos que la hiciesen crecer.

En aquélla época había tenido muy claro lo que quería hacer con su vida: licenciarse en la carrera de periodismo, empezar a trabajar en una editorial e ir escalando puestos, y entre medias encontrar el momento idóneo para casarse y tener al menos un hijo.

Por desgracia no había encontrado aún ese momento ni al hombre adecuado, y aunque le encantaba su trabajo era algo que seguía echando en falta; se sentía incompleta.

Con un suspiro se sentó y tomó de debajo de un pisapapeles el informe que le había enviado el médico. Endometriosis. Por eso había estado teniendo aquellos horribles calambres; por eso dentro de un par de años dejaría de ser fértil; por eso había empezado a considerar la posibilidad de tener un bebé sin casarse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dos**

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de su despacho esa tarde, a las cinco y media en punto, a Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Adelante —respondió, tratando de mantener la calma.

La puerta se abrió y entró Darien, que cerró tras de sí y se acercó.

—Tan puntual como siempre —comentó ella obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa—. Siéntate, por favor —le dijo señalándole con un ademán una de las dos sillas frente a su escritorio.

—Gracias —contestó Darien antes de tomar asiento y dejar sobre la mesa la carpeta que llevaba.

Serena inspiró profundamente, se removió en su asiento y se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

—He considerado tu oferta y no puedo negar que me encantaba trabajar en _Pulse_. Me daba la posibilidad de desarrollar mi creatividad, cada artículo suponía un reto, y los compañeros que tenía eran estupendos, pero… en fin, me siento muy feliz aquí en _Home Style_, me va bien, y el ambiente de trabajo es muy agradable.

Darien se quedó callado y Serena gimió irritada para sus adentros. Habría preferido darle su respuesta por correo electrónico o por fax.

—Así que… bueno, gracias por tu oferta. Es muy tentadora, pero voy a rechazarla.

Darien se quedó mirándola largo rato antes de asentir, como pensativo. Acercó su silla a la mesa y tomó la taza de Serena.

—El puesto que tienes aquí, en _Home Style_, es como esta taza de chocolate caliente. Te sientes a gusto, como tú has dicho, y no tienes demasiado estrés, pero estoy seguro de que debe ser bastante monótono: labores de punto, manualidades para hacer adornos por San Valentín, cómo aprovechar el espacio en una cocina…

Serena se puso a la defensiva.

—No tienes que menospreciar mi trabajo sólo porque las labores de punto y los adornos no sean cosas de interés nacional.

—No lo estoy menospreciando; sólo digo que tú y yo sabemos que esto acabará por aburrirte, que tú eres una mujer que aspira a contar al mundo historias que impacten. Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que es verdad. Quiero que lo reconsideres —le dijo Darien.

Serena reprimió un gemido de frustración.

—Mira, Darien, lo he pensado mucho, y ya te he dado una respuesta.

Los labios de él se arquearon en una sonrisa que conocía muy bien, una sonrisa que decía que estaba dispuesto a pelear y decidido a ganar.

—Reconsidéralo, por favor, Serena. Mi padre también quiere que vuelvas a formar parte de nuestro equipo de redacción.

Estupendo, pensó Serena crispando el rostro; por si no tenía bastante con un Chiba cabezota ahora tenía que enfrentarse con dos.

—Ya te lo he dicho; estoy muy contenta trabajando aquí.

Darien tomó la carpeta y la abrió antes de ponerla de nuevo sobre la mesa, frente a ella.

— ¿Qué te parecería hacer este reportaje?

Serena vio fotos de bebés y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se inclinó sobre la carpeta y leyó: _Fabricando al bebé perfecto: la manipulación, genética_.

Darien sonrió.

—Sabía que eso atraería tu atención —dijo—. Siempre te gustó el periodismo científico con un punto de interés humano. Si vuelves a _Pulse_ este reportaje es tuyo.

A Serena, cuyos ojos seguían fijos en las dulces caritas de los bebés, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. ¿Sabría Darien acaso cuánto ansiaba tener un hijo? No, era imposible; nunca habían hablado de eso.

Tragó saliva y se obligó de nuevo a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Es muy tentador, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Darien se quedó callado, como si no se hubiese esperado una nueva negativa,

—Está bien —dijo finalmente—, aunque si no te importa me gustaría que le echases un vistazo a esa documentación. Piénsatelo. El miércoles me pasaré de nuevo por aquí.

Finalmente Serena había decidido ir a aquel pub con sus amigas para olvidarse un poco de sus problemas, pero después de un par de martinis y medio acabó confesándoles qué era lo que la tenía tan deprimida.

—Ya veis; yo estaba deseando tener hijos, pero mi ginecólogo dice que si no me decido pronto quizá no pueda tener ninguno —les dijo después de explicarles cuál había sido su diagnóstico.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Serena; de verdad —murmuró Lita dándole unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Yo también —dijo Mina—. A lo mejor podrías comprarte un perro o un gato. No es que seas lo mismo, pero te sentirías más acompañada.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Quiero un bebé; no una mascota.

Mina se llevó su copa a los labios y tomó un sorbo.

—A lo mejor es para bien; quizá luego te arrepentirías cuando el crío llegase a la adolescencia y se convirtiese en un rebelde sin causa o cuando te tocase rascarte el bolsillo para pagarle la Universidad.

Serena sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

—No. Aunque siempre quise estudiar una carrera y trabajar, también he querido siempre tener un hijo.

—Bueno, también puedes esperar a que aparezca tu media naranja e intentar adoptar un niño. Claro que por lo que he oído los trámites tardan muchísimo —dijo Lita—. ¿Algún príncipe azul a la vista?

Una imagen de Darien acudió a la mente de Serena, que la apartó al instante.

—No.

—Ya sé que no es muy apetecible, pero también está la opción de la inseminación artificial —dijo Lita con una mueca.

Mina la miró espantada.

— ¿Quedarte embarazada y no poder echarle la culpa de todo a un hombre durante el resto de tu vida?

—Podría ser divertido —dijo Lita.

— ¿Para quién? —Replicó Mina—. Te pones como una ballena, y luego das a luz a una cosa pequeña y chillona que depende de ti para todo.

—No tienes ningún instinto maternal —le dijo Lita—. Lo que quería decir es que podría ser divertido para ti y para mí. La acompañaríamos a las clases preparto y entraríamos con ella en el paritorio para que no se sienta sola.

—Habla por ti; a mí los hospitales me dan pánico —le espetó Mina.

—Y seríamos como las tías del niño —continuó Lita con una sonrisa, sin hacerle caso alguno—. La verdad es que me está gustando la idea. Si quieres incluso te acompañaré a la clínica para la inseminación, Serena.

—La verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia que me inseminen con el esperma de un donante anónimo —replicó Serena—. ¿Y si fuera de un psicópata?

—No creo que dejen que los psicópatas donen —interpuso Lita—. Antes les harán un examen psicológico.

—Ya, pero aun así… no sé, sería el hijo de un completo desconocido. ¿Y cómo sé que en su familia no hay tendencia a la obesidad, por ejemplo, o una predisposición al cáncer?

—Eso ya sería mucho pedir. Tendrían que hacer un estudio genético de cada donante, o al menos tener el historial médico de los hermanos, los padres, los abuelos…

Serena no pudo evitar pensar en los Chiba. Ésos sí que serían unos genes increíbles.

—Sería estupendo si pudiera elegir.

—Ya lo creo —asintió Lita—. ¿Qué me dices de ese tipo rubio que hay un junto a la barra? No está nada mal.

— ¿Y si luego resulta que tiene un cerebro del tamaño de un guisante? —replicó Mina.

—Bueno, podemos añadir inteligencia a la lista, pero ese tipo es tan guapo que seguro que podría ganar millones como modelo y vivir de las rentas durante el resto de su vida.

— ¿Qué lista? —inquirió Serena, que estaba empezando a notarse algo aturdida por el alcohol.

—La lista de requisitos que tendrá que cumplir el donante de esperma —le dijo Lita—. Venga, ayúdanos —dijo sacando un bolígrafo de su bolso y tomando una servilleta de papel para escribir en ella—. Estamos haciendo esto por el bien de tu futuro hijo.

—En ese caso desde luego me gustaría que el donante fuera inteligente —contestó Serena—. No basta con que sea guapo.

—Justo lo que estaba diciendo —asintió Mina—. Y por supuesto no debería tener ninguna enfermedad, ni ninguna adicción.

—La estatura da igual, ¿no? —Inquirió Lita—. Tú eres alta; seguro que el niño sale a ti.

—Tampoco queremos que sea un pigmeo —intervino Mina—. No hace falta que sea un jugador de baloncesto, pero al menos que mida un metro noventa.

—Sí, me parece bien —asintió Serena—. Y que tenga sentido del humor. ¿Eso es algo genético?

—La falta de sentido del humor puede serlo —apuntó Mina.

— ¿Tienes alguna preferencia en el color del pelo o de los ojos? —le preguntó Lita.

—Lo importante es que no tenga pelo en la espalda —dijo Mina.

Serena se rió, sorprendida de cómo estaba disminuyendo su estrés aquella ridícula conversación.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —asintió—. Respecto al color del cabello… los morenos me gustan más.

— ¿Y los ojos?

—Azules, a ser posibles —respondió Serena.

Puestos a imaginar podía pedir todo lo que quisiera, se dijo.

—Muy bien, pues ya tenemos las características básicas —anunció Lita—. A partir de ahora tanto Mina como yo mantendremos los ojos abiertos para encontrar a un hombre alto, inteligente, moreno, de ojos azules, que esté sano, que no tenga ninguna adicción, y que tenga sentido del humor.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer cuando demos con ese espécimen? —inquirió Mina.

—Pues pedirle que done parte de su esperma para ella, boba.

Serena, que estaba tomando un trago de su Martini casi se ahogó.

—Pensará que estáis locas.

Lita sonrió divertida.

—Por eso es esencial que tenga sentido del humor.

A la mañana siguiente Serena no sólo se despertó tarde, sino que además se sentía como si le hubiese pasado un camión por encima. Gracias a Dios que aquella mañana no tenía ninguna cita de trabajo. La última vez que se había emborrachado y había tenido resaca había sido el año anterior, cuando Darien había roto con ella.

Lo peor de haber tenido un romance apasionado con su jefe había sido que había tenido que ocultárselo incluso a sus amigas y no había podido desahogarse ni siquiera con ellas.

Mantenerlo en secreto había hecho que todo en su relación fuese más intenso: al principio le había parecido emocionante, luego frustrante… y después insoportable, cuando todo acabó.

A veces pensaba que si hubiese podido hablar de ello con sus amigas no le habría afectado tanto su ruptura, pero una parte de ella le decía que no habría sido así, que nada habría podido mitigar el dolor que aquello le había causado.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y Serena creyó que iba a estallarle la cabeza con el ruido. Levantó el auricular antes de que volviera asonar.

— ¿Diga?

—Señorita Tsukino, soy Molly —le contestó la voz de su secretaria al otro lado de la línea.

—Oh, buenos días, Molly. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—El señor Darien Chiba ha llamado dos veces preguntando por usted.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Pues si vuelve a llamar dile que ya lo llamaré yo esta tarde.

—Quería saber si podría acudir a un almuerzo de negocios para que hablaran.

— ¿De qué? —inquirió Serena suspicaz.

—No lo ha dicho.

Serena suspiró.

—Está bien, gracias Molly.

Después de colgar el teléfono Serena se levantó y fue a la cocina a poner la cafetera en marcha antes de ir a ducharse.

Se secó el pelo, se lo recogió en una coleta, se puso el traje de chaqueta y pantalón más serio que tenía, y después de aplicarse un poco de colorete se bebió el café y salió de la casa.

Tomó un taxi y, de camino a la oficina, llamó por el móvil al despacho de Darien. ¿Por qué diablos tendría que ser tan insistente?, se dijo irritada. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza…

—Despacho del señor Chiba. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —respondió su secretaria.

—Soy Serena Tsukino; el señor Chiba me ha llamado esta mañana.

—Un momento; se lo paso ahora mismo.

—Hola, Serena —la saludó Darien segundos después—. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si se te habría tragado la tierra.

—Mi secretaria me ha dicho que querías que fuese a un almuerzo de negocios. ¿De qué se trata?

—Vamos a tener una reunión a la hora de la comida aquí, todo el equipo de _Pulse_. El reportaje del que te hablé será uno de los temas de los que hablaremos, y me gustaría que asistieras.

Serena volvió a pensar en aquel reportaje.

El tema era fascinante, y había releído la documentación al menos media docena de veces.

—No sé, Darien, es que esta tarde voy a estar muy ocupada —se excusó.

—Tampoco tienes por qué quedarte a la reunión entera. Pediré que tratemos el tema de ese reportaje al principio y así puedes irte cuando pasemos al siguiente.

¿Cómo podría negarse cuando estaba dándole todas las facilidades posibles?

—Está bien —accedió finalmente—… pero esto no significa que haya cambiado de idea —le advirtió—; quiero seguir en _Home Style_.

—Claro. Nos vemos a las doce.

Serena llegó a la sala de juntas de_ Pulse_ unos minutos antes de que empezara la reunión. Sobre la mesa alargada había siete cajas individuales de comida de un restaurante hindú.

—Buena elección, Lena —le dijo Serena a la secretaria de Darien, que acababa de entrar con una bandeja cargada de vasos y latas de refrescos.

—Gracias —le contestó ésta con una sonrisa.

— ¿No preferirías trabajar conmigo? —Bromeó Serena—. Soy menos quisquillosa que tu jefe y además no ladro.

— ¿Quién dice que yo ladre? —inquirió Darien, entrando en ese momento.

Serena dio un respingo al oírlo y el corazón le palpitó con fuerza. La profunda y aterciopelada voz de Darien siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella.

—Todo el mundo —le contestó con una sonrisa burlona, sin dejarse intimidar.

Darien se fijó en el vasito de plástico que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Café solo?

Ella asintió y tomó un sorbo.

—Mmm… Café solo…, esta mañana has llegado tarde al trabajo… ¿Trasnochaste ayer?

—Puede.

— ¿Tuviste una cita? ¿O saliste con Mina y Lita?

Darien no las conocía, pero Serena le había hablado de ellas. Le había revelado demasiado acerca de su vida personal durante el tiempo en que habían estado saliendo juntos, y no le hacía ninguna gracia que se lo recordase.

Iba a abrir la boca para responderle que no era asunto suyo, pero en ese momento entraron en la sala Armando Chiba, el director de _Pulse_ y padre de Darien, Andrew Furuhata, el editor adjunto, y dos de los redactores, Barb y Howard.

—Me alegra volver a verte, Serena —la saludó el señor Chiba, tendiéndole la mano.

—Gracias, señor —contestó ella estrechándosela.

Los demás la saludaron también, y se sentaron todos.

—Bien, comencemos pues —dijo el señor Chiba—. Darien, tienes la palabra.

—Me gustaría que empezáramos por el reportaje de la manipulación genética si no os importa, ya que Serena no puede quedarse mucho tiempo. Serena, ¿puedes explicarnos cómo lo enfocarías tú?

—Bueno, yo creo que estaría bien incluir varios puntos de vista: el de un científico, el de una pareja que haya elegido el sexo de su bebé, y también el de una pareja que fuera a hacerlo pero al final cambiara de opinión. Y también me parece que sería interesante averiguar cuál es el sexo que más elige la gente. Incluso podríamos recopilar, a modo de curiosidad, esas creencias supersticiosas que hay en algunas culturas. Ya sabéis, eso de que si una mujer se queda embarazada cuando hay luna llena tendrá una niña, y cosas así.

—Todas tus ideas me gustan —le dijo el padre de Darien—. Y creo que nadie podría escribir ese reportaje mejor que tú.

Serena parpadeó.

— ¿Perdón?

—Bueno, ya que vas a volver a trabajar con nosotros podrías empezar con esto.

Serena giró la cabeza hacia Darien y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo mismo pienso yo —dijo él—. Este reportaje te viene como anillo al dedo.

Serena lo miró con los ojos entornados. Aquello era bastante sospechoso. Armando Chiba no era un ogro, pero tampoco acostumbraba a elogiar tan efusivamente a nadie.

Si padre e hijo se habían compinchado para hacerla regresar a _Pulse_ es que allí había algo que Darien no le había dicho, algo importante.

—Sois demasiado amables conmigo, pero tengo que volver al trabajo —dijo levantándose—. Me ha encantado volveros a ver.

Darien se puso de pie también.

—Tengo que hablar un momento con Serena; ¿por qué no empezáis a comer?

Lena le tendió a Serena su caja.

—Ten; llévatela —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Sería una pena tirarla.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias, Lena; cuídate.

Darien la acompañó fuera, y cuando hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de él Serena le dijo:

—Me parece que ha habido una pequeña confusión.

— ¿Qué confusión? —inquirió él como si de verdad no supiera de qué estaba hablando.

—Tu padre piensa que voy a volver a trabajar con vosotros.

—Venga, Serena, admítelo: te mueres por hacer ese reportaje de la manipulación genética.

—No puedo negar que resulta tentador, pero no tanto como para hacerme volver a _Pulse_.

—Serena, te necesitamos más que nunca; dime qué es lo que quieres a cambio de volver a formar parte de nuestro equipo y te lo daré.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Tres**

Darien le concedió a Serena un día para pensar qué la convencería para volver a _Pulse_. El proceso de negociación estaba siendo más duro de lo que había imaginado. Y pensar que hasta entonces la había tenido por una persona cooperativa.

Ni siquiera se había puesto furiosa con él cuando le había dicho que no podían seguir con su relación.

Darien todavía se sentía mal por aquello. Siempre había evitado fijarse en las mujeres de la oficina porque su abuelo no quería escándalos. De hecho, si él había conseguido haber llegado donde había llegado en la empresa familiar había sido porque desde el momento en que había entrado en ella había mostrado una conducta intachable y no se había tomado vacaciones en dos años.

Serena había sido su talón de Aquiles. Su belleza y su espíritu inquieto lo habían atraído desde el primer momento. Pero no había sido sólo eso lo que lo había fascinado. Nunca había conocido a una mujer con la que se entendiese tan bien como ella en el plano de lo intelectual, y con quien tuviese a la vez tanta química. Cuando iba a trabajar se ponía la armadura, pero él la había visto desnuda, la había sentido desnuda debajo de sí, se había hundido dentro de ella…

El simple recuerdo de las veces que habían hecho el amor lo hizo excitarse, y antes de que aquello pudiera ir a más se ajustó el nudo de la corbata maldiciendo entre dientes, e iba a salir de su despacho cuando se topó con su padre al abrir la puerta.

— ¿Te pillo en un mal momento? ¿Ibas a algún sitio?

—No, voy a cerrar una pequeña negociación —contestó él—. ¿Querías algo?

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo venía a decirte que hoy me voy antes; voy a llevar a tu madre a cenar al centro.

— ¿Qué día es hoy?

Su padre frunció el entrecejo.

—No tiene por qué ser un día especial para que lleve a tu madre a cenar fuera —le respondió—. El amor es como una planta, hijo; necesita cariño y cuidados para no marchitarse. Y hablando de amor… ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que busques a una buena chica y te cases?

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy casado con mi trabajo —replicó—. Además, ahora mismo no puedo pensar en eso. Te prometí que te ayudaría a convertirte en el nuevo presidente de la compañía, ¿no?

—Me alegra que estés en mi bando, hijo; no querría tenerte como adversario —le dijo su padre sonriendo y apretándole el hombro.

Darien tenía ya treinta y tres años, pero nunca se sentiría demasiado mayor para las muestras de afecto de su padre.

—Que lo paséis bien —le dijo mientras se dirigía a los ascensores—. Y dale un abrazo a mamá de mi parte.

Momentos después se bajaba en el piso donde estaba la redacción de _Home Style._

La secretaria de Serena ya se había marchado, así que llamó a la puerta de su despacho con los nudillos y esperó.

—Adelante —contestó ella desde dentro.

Darien pasó al despacho y ella le hizo una seña para que le diera un minuto, pues estaba hablando por teléfono.

Darien asintió y cerró tras él. Mientras esperaba miró en derredor, estudiando la decoración de su despacho, pero Serena era mucho más interesante.

No era una mujer voluptuosa, sino de suaves curvas, y no sólo no parecía sentirse torpe por su estatura, sino que además le gustaba llevar botas y zapatos de tacón. Su cabello rizado era lo único que delataba su vena salvaje… una vena que él había conocido muy bien en la cama.

—Perdona que te haya hecho esperar —le dijo Serena cuando hubo colgado y haciéndole un ademán para que se sentara.

Aquello era una buena señal, pensó Darien; al menos esa vez estaba dispuesta a hablar.

Se desabrochó la chaqueta, acercó una silla al escritorio de Serena y se sentó.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya has decidido qué quieres a cambio de volver con nosotros?

Serena se quedó mirándolo un buen rato.

—Antes de hablar de eso me gustaría saber por qué tienes tanto empeño en que vuelva. Llevo un año en _Home Style_ y cuando dejé _Pulse_ no intentaste convencerme siquiera para que me quedara. ¿Por qué tanta prisa ahora?

—Las circunstancias han cambiado, y puedo explicarte el porqué, pero tendría que quedar entre nosotros.

Ella asintió.

Darien sabía que podía confiar en que Serena no hablaría de aquello con nadie. Al fin y al cabo había sido muy discreta respecto a su romance durante el tiempo que habían estado saliendo.

—Mi abuelo ha decidido retirarse y ha escogido un modo un tanto… peculiar para decidir quién lo sucederá al frente de la compañía. Los directores de las cuatro revistas de mayor tirada de EPH competirán entre ellos, y el que tenga un mayor volumen de ventas al acabar el año será el nuevo presidente.

Serena se quedó callada durante un buen rato.

—Vaya —murmuró finalmente—. Y supongo que tú estás decidido a que sea tu padre.

Darien asintió.

—Por eso estoy dispuesto a darte un aumento de sueldo, un ascenso, y cualquier otra cosa que me pidas con tal de que vuelvas a formar parte de nuestro equipo.

Serena esbozó una media sonrisa.

—En ese caso… esto es lo que quiero.

Alcanzó la carpeta con la documentación para el reportaje de la manipulación genética y la abrió justo donde estaban las fotos de los bebés.

Darien frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Quieres hacer ese reportaje? Claro, ya te he dicho que es tuyo.

—No me refiero al reportaje. Bueno, sí que quiero hacerlo, pero también quiero un bebé.

Él la miró patidifuso y sacudió la cabeza.

—He debido entenderte mal, porque me ha parecido oír que quieres un bebé.

—No, has oído bien; quiero un bebé.

— ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí?

Serena se puso de pie.

—Bueno, tú tienes unos genes excelentes, y los quiero para mi hijo.

Se había vuelto loca; de remate, pensó Darien.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y estaba a punto de decírselo cuando ella alzó una mano de repente.

—Espera un momento y escúchame antes de hablar. Firmaríamos un contrato y dejaría bien claro en él que no espero de ti ningún tipo de pensión ni que me ayudes con la manutención del niño. Lo único que quiero es tu esperma. Ni siquiera tendríamos que acostarnos; bastaría con que fueras a la clínica conmigo.

Darien se quedó mirándola boquiabierto en un tenso silencio.

—Has perdido la cabeza. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no buscas a otro tipo y te casas?

Sin embargo, por algún motivo no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de que Serena se casase.

—Ya te lo he dicho; quiero buenos genes para mi hijo y tú eres alto, inteligente, no tienes ninguna enfermedad… Además necesito quedarme embarazada cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué?, la mayoría de las mujeres hoy día esperan hasta los treinta y cinco por lo menos para tener hijos.

—Sí, pero el problema es que yo no puedo esperar —le espetó ella.

La desesperación que se leía en sus ojos lo dejó un tanto aturdido de nuevo.

—El médico me ha dicho que tengo una enfermedad que afecta a mi fertilidad, y que cuanto más espere más se reducirán las probabilidades de que pueda ser madre —le explicó Serena—. Siempre he querido tener un hijo; por eso te lo estoy pidiendo.

El ligero temblor en su voz hizo que a Darien se le hiciese un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Y qué me dices de la adopción?

—Lo he pensado, pero es caro y llevaría mucho tiempo.

De todas las cosas que Darien había esperado que le pidiese a cambio de volver a formar parte del equipo de _Pulse_, aquella habría sido la última que se le habría ocurrido.

—Mira, Serena, yo no sé… —murmuró pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Tendré que pensarlo.

Ella asintió.

—Lo comprendo.

—Te lo agradezco. Y quizá podrías empezar a trabajar con nosotros, aunque fuera unas horas, hasta que decida sobre… —Darien se aclaró la garganta—… sobre lo de donar mi esperma.

Serena se cruzó de brazos y lo miró.

—No.

Aquella respuesta tan brusca dejó mudo a Darien.

—Ya te lo he dicho; quiero un bebé. Ése es el trato, y lo quiero por escrito —repitió Serena.

Darien la miró de hito en hito. ¿Qué había sido de la dulce Serena de hacía un año?

—Está bien; te llamaré en cuanto decida algo —le respondió finalmente.

Salió del despacho cerrando detrás de sí y se dirigió al ascensor maldiciendo para sus adentros con cada paso. Una vez dentro del ascensor apretó el botón de la planta en la que estaba la redacción de _Pulse_ y sacudió la cabeza irritado. ¿Cómo diablos podría llegar a un acuerdo así con ella? No se imaginaba a sí mismo hablando de algo semejante con su abogado, y si su abuelo llegase a enterarse pondría el grito en el cielo.

Tanto él como su padre le habían inculcado que tenían que ser un ejemplo de rectitud y discreción.

¿Cómo podría explicarles aquello si accediese a hacer lo que Serena quería? ¿Y si se enterara la prensa?

Había llegado a su planta. Se bajó del ascensor, respondió distraídamente al saludo de un redactor con el que se cruzó, y al llegar a su despacho cerró la puerta y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata mientras se dirigía al ventanal.

Tenía que haber un modo de disuadir a Serena, se dijo con la mirada perdida en las luces de la ciudad y los brazos en jarras. ¡Aquello era una locura!

Cuando entró en el pub, Serena se sintió como si hubiese retrocedido atrás en el tiempo. Darien y ella se habían citado infinidad de veces en locales como aquél durante el tiempo que había durado su romance: lejos de la oficina y poco frecuentados. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordarlo, pero apartó ese pensamiento de su mente.

Miró en derredor y vio a Darien levantarse y hacerle señales desde una mesa al fondo. Con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza se dirigió hacia él.

Darien debía haber hecho un pacto con el diablo para estar tan guapo al comienzo del día como al final de una jornada de trabajo.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo levantándose para retirarle la silla, tan caballeroso como siempre—. ¿Has pillado mucho tráfico de camino aquí?

—Lo normal a esta hora —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—, aunque me alegro de haber tomado el taxi antes de que empezara a chispear.

—Yo he venido con mi chófer —le dijo Darien—; si quieres luego puedo acercarte a casa.

—Quizá acepte ese ofrecimiento.

— ¿Quieres que cenemos, o tal vez prefieres sólo algo de beber?

—Me conformaría con un aperitivo y una bebida.

Le echaron un vistazo a la carta y cuando el camarero se acercó para preguntarles qué iban a tomar Serena pidió unos palitos de merluza y un Martini, y Darien una cerveza y unas alitas de pollo picantes.

—Espero que hayas traído sal de frutas —le dijo Serena con una sonrisilla maliciosa cuando el camarero se hubo retirado—. He oído que cuando uno se hace mayor el estómago se vuelve más sensible.

Darien enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Estás diciendo que me estoy haciendo viejo?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo natural, ¿no? Lo raro sería que con el paso del tiempo nos volviéramos más jóvenes —contestó ella—. Bueno, ¿ya has tomado una decisión? —añadió cambiando de tema.

Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—Pues… he pensado en ello, y creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo, aunque con ciertos matices —contestó midiendo mucho sus palabras.

El corazón de Serena palpitó con fuerza. No podía creerse que Darien fuese a acceder a lo que le había pedido.

— ¿Como cuáles? —inquirió.

—Para empezar respecto a tu regreso a _Pulse_… dentro de un par de semanas tendré listo un contrato en el que se especificará tu ascenso y el aumento de sueldo.

—Y un despacho con ventana —añadió ella.

Darien esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Caramba, caramba… sí que te has vuelto exigente.

—De los golpes siempre se aprende —contestó ella con toda la intención.

El camarero regresó en ese momento con sus bebidas y, cuando se hubo marchado, Darien continuó.

—Respecto al otro asunto… —dijo incómodo en voz baja, inclinándose hacia delante.

— ¿El que dones tu esperma?

Él carraspeó y tomó un trago de cerveza.

—Sí, eso. A mi abuelo podría darle algo sí leyera eso en las cláusulas de un contrato de la empresa, así que lo hablaré con mi abogado si te parece bien y le pediré que redacte un contrato aparte con carácter privado entre tú y yo.

—Por mí de acuerdo —respondió ella impaciente—. ¿Cuándo hablarás con tu abogado?

—Bueno, ése es el problema; se ha casado hace poco y está fuera del país en su viaje de luna de miel.

— ¿Y cuándo regresa? —inquirió ella, preguntándose si no sería una excusa.

—Dentro de un par de semanas.

Serena inspiró.

— ¿Y qué propones entonces? ¿Tendría que empezar a trabajar con vosotros otra vez cuando regrese?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No, como ya te dije tu incorporación tendría que ser inmediata.

Serena se rió.

— ¿Inmediata? No creo que eso sea posible; tendré que buscar a alguien que me reemplace en _Home Style_ y…

—Ya he propuesto a Donna Timoni para tu actual puesto —la interrumpió Darien—. Podrías empezar la semana que viene.

Serena parpadeó. La verdad era que no podría habérsele ocurrido nadie mejor que Donna para hacerse cargo de _Home Style_, pero aun así había cosas que tenía que dejar resueltas antes de entregarle las riendas.

—Es un poco precipitado, ¿no?

Un destello desafiante brilló en los ojos azules de Darien.

—Así es como funcionan las cosas en _Pulse_, ¿lo has olvidado?

¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? En _Pulse _las cosas siempre tenían que estar para el día anterior. Tomó un sorbo de su Martini.

—Está bien —respondió—. Sólo hay una cosa más que me gustaría que añadieras en mi contrato de trabajo: que podré volver a _Home Style_ en cualquier momento si así lo decido.

—Hecho —respondió él—; pero no querrás volver, Serena. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Y también sabía que tener que verlo cada día no iba a resultarle fácil, pensó ella.

El camarero llegó en ese momento con los aperitivos, y Serena aprovechó para cambiar el tema de la conversación y preguntarle a Darien por su abuela, Maeve Chiba.

—Siempre me ha fascinado la historia de cómo se conocieron tu abuelo y tu abuela; la costurera y el magnate que logró conquistarla y se la llevó de Irlanda.

Darien asintió mientras mojaba una alita de pollo en la salsa picante.

—Mi abuelo la adora y no sin razón. Es una santa. Y también la mujer más cariñosa que se pueda imaginar.

—Es una lástima que vaya a dejar _Home Style_ sin haberle hecho una entrevista —dijo Serena—. Podría haberle pedido que nos enseñara su casa para la sección de decoración, y de paso charlar con ella.

Darien se acarició la barbilla, pensativo.

—La verdad es que ahora que lo mencionas… Quizá podríamos entrevistarla para _Pulse_. Sería una historia de interés humano.

—Eres un ladrón de ideas —lo acusó Serena.

—No te estoy robando nada; ahora estás en mi equipo.

El tono posesivo en que había pronunciado esas palabras hizo que Serena sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago, y no pudo evitar recordar la época en la que la había hecho sentirse especial, la época en la que había creído que significaba algo para él. Darien le ofreció una alita de pollo que ella rehusó y le preguntó por Mina y Lita, cambiando de tema de conversación. Estaban terminando ya con sus bebidas y con los aperitivos cuando a Serena se le ocurrió echarle un vistazo al reloj.

—Cielos, son las diez. ¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta antes de lo tarde que era?

Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

—Es lo que solía ocurrirnos; cuando estábamos juntos parecía que el tiempo se pasase volando.

Serena sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—Es cierto —murmuró.

Los ojos de Darien siguieron fijos en los suyos un instante antes de que apartara la mirada con un suspiro. Probablemente era sólo su imaginación, pensó Serena, pero habría jurado que había habido una nota de añoranza en ese suspiro.

—Bueno, ¿entonces quieres que te lleve a casa? —le preguntó.

—Te lo agradecería.

Darien pagó la cuenta y salieron del restaurante.

—Es ese coche —le dijo indicándole un vehículo negro aparcado a unos metros calle abajo.

Cuando llegaron junto a él el chófer salió del coche para abrirles la puerta.

— ¿Sigues viviendo en Park Slope? —le preguntó Darien a Serena cuando estuvieron sentados dentro del vehículo.

—Sí —asintió ella, sintiéndose de pronto algo tímida por su proximidad.

Mientras Darien le daba la dirección al chófer, Serena se encontró inspirando aquella fascinante y masculina mezcla que era el aroma de su loción, de su colonia, y de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba.

Sus ojos se posaron entonces en las largas piernas de Darien. Una vez le había comentado que había jugado al fútbol en la universidad. ¿O le había dicho rugby?

De pronto sintió la mano de él en su hombro, y al volver la cabeza lo encontró mirándola.

— ¿Sí?

—Estaba diciéndote que deberías abrocharte el cinturón; ¿no me has oído? —le dijo alargando el brazo para alcanzarlo.

Serena sonrió vergonzosa.

—Perdona; tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

En ese momento el chófer tomó una curva con cierta brusquedad, y Serena se encontró de pronto en los brazos de Darien.

El conductor maldijo y aminoró la velocidad.

—Perdonen; me parece que hemos pisado una mancha de aceite.

Sin embargo, ni Darien ni Serena estaban escuchándolo.

Serena, cuyo rostro estaba tan sólo a unos centímetros del de él, se había quedado mirando a Darien como hipnotizada, y cuando vio su mirada descender a sus labios el corazón le dio un vuelco y contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Un beso por los viejos tiempos? —Le preguntó Darien en un susurro, subiendo una mano a su cuello—. Creo que los dos lo necesitamos.

Serena debería haberse apartado; podría haberse apartado… pero no lo hizo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Serena contuvo el aliento. Su corazón pareció dejar de latir un momento, como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando aquello, y cuando los labios de Darien tocaron finalmente los suyos dejó escapar un suspiro.

El beso comenzó siendo suave, pero tan sensual que la mente de Serena pronto se vio arrastrada por las olas de placer que sacudieron su cuerpo.

Luego, cuando Darien introdujo la lengua en su boca y le masajeó la nuca con los dedos, se inclinó hacia él, ansiando más. Sus sensibles pezones rozaron el pecho de él y Serena reprimió un gemido. Había olvidado el poder que Darien tenía sobre ella, cómo lograba hacer que su cuerpo le respondiera; incluso involuntariamente.

Darien bajó una mano hasta su pecho y el corazón de Serena palpitó con fuerza. Quería que la acariciase, que esas manos grandes y fuertes apretasen sus senos.

De pronto en su mente los visualizó a los dos desnudos en una cama, haciendo el amor, y cuando Darien hizo el beso aún más profundo sintió como si su cerebro se estuviera derritiendo, igual que si él fuese una llama y ella una vela.

Un ligero carraspeo atravesó de pronto el rugir del deseo en sus oídos, pero lo ignoró. A los pocos segundos, sin embargo, volvió a oírlo, más insistente. Darien despegó sus labios a regañadientes de los de ella, y cuando alzó la cabeza Serena vio en sus ojos el mismo fuego de la pasión que la estaba consumiendo a ella.

—Disculpe, señor Chiba —dijo el chófer—, pero llevamos tres minutos aquí parados y ese policía al otro lado de la calle no deja de señalar su reloj.

Azorada, Serena se separó de Darien y apartó la vista. El beso la había enajenado de tal modo que si el conductor no los hubiese interrumpido probablemente habría empezado a desabrocharle la camisa y le habría pedido que le hiciera el amor allí mismo.

Se peinó el cabello con la mano y se irguió en el asiento.

—Bueno, gracias por traerme a casa —le dijo a Darien—. En fin, ya nos veremos en la oficina.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta.

—No es necesario —se apresuró a asegurarle ella. Necesitaba alejarse de él para que sus neuronas volvieran a funcionar—. No quiero que te pongan una multa por mi culpa.

—Tonterías —replico Darien—, Carl, dé unas cuantas vueltas a la manzana; volveré enseguida —le dijo al chófer antes de ayudarla a bajar del vehículo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Serena no se atrevió a mirarlo. Temía que de hacerlo Darien pudiese leer el deseo insatisfecho en sus ojos.

—Gracias otra…

Darien la tomó de la barbilla para alzarle el rostro y Serena no terminó la frase.

—Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuánto te he echado de menos todos estos meses —le susurró.

Quizá si le hubiese dicho aquello en otro momento Serena habría pensado que estaba siendo sincero, pero que se lo hubiera dicho justo después de besarla le sonaba más a que lo que había echado de menos había sido el sexo.

—No debería haberte besado —murmuró Darien.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —asintió ella irritada.

—Tendremos que esforzarnos por mantener nuestra relación dentro de los límites de lo profesional.

—Pues si de verdad piensas cumplirlo será mejor que dejes de mirarme como si quisieras hacerme el amor contra la puerta —le dijo Serena.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa burlona y dio un paso hacia ella, empujándola suavemente contra la puerta.

—Dejaré de mirarte así cuando tú dejes de mirarme como si quisieras que lo hiciera.

—Si crees que me muero por ti o algo así estás equivocado —le espetó Serena con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó él divertido.

Pero antes de que Serena pudiera protestar tomó sus labios en un nuevo beso, mucho más tórrido que el que le había dado en el coche; un beso que hizo que Serena se estremeciera por dentro.

Cuatro días después Serena estaba ya reintegrada en _Pulse_ y esa misma mañana estaban teniendo una reunión.

Armando Chiba estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con Darien a su derecha y Teagan, su hijo menor, al que todos llamaban Tag, a su izquierda.

Serena había saludado a Darien con un asentimiento de cabeza al entrar, pero había rehuido su mirada.

Tras lo que había ocurrido entre ellos aquella noche después de que la llevara a casa había decidido que necesitaba una estrategia si iba a trabajar de nuevo en _Pulse_.

Lo primero era evitar a Darien si no tenía que hablar con él por algún tema laboral, y lo segundo mantenerse siempre lo más lejos posible de él… que era exactamente lo que había hecho al sentarse en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Serena, ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que tendrás que seguir dividiendo tu tiempo entre _Home Style_ y _Pulse_? —Le preguntó el padre de Darien—. Es vital para todo el equipo que te centres.

—Lo entiendo, señor Chiba, y le aseguro que yo también estoy deseando que llegue el momento en que pueda dejar de ir y venir de la planta quince a ésta.

Teagan esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva.

— ¿Te sientes como un yo-yo?

—Un poco —respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa—, aunque creo que pronto tendré todos los cabos atados y podré centrarme en mi trabajo aquí.

— ¿Pero cuándo será eso? —le insistió Darien.

Serena se puso tensa. No le hacía gracia que la reprendiese por una situación que no podía evitarse. Además, Darien le había dicho que ante quien tendría que responder por su trabajo sería ante su padre y no ante él. Ignorándolo, giró la cabeza hacia el señor Chiba y le dijo:

—Espero tener resueltos los asuntos pendientes en un par de semanas.

—Bien —respondió el padre de Darien.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la sala de juntas.

—Adelante —contestó el señor Chiba.

La puerta se abrió y entró su hija Rei.

—Buenos días —saludó. Cuando vio a Serena, una sonrisa divertida asomó a sus labios—. Hola, Serena. Así que son ciertos los rumores de que mi hermano Darien había conseguido convencerte para que volvieras a _Pulse_… Mi tía Finola se sentirá muy decepcionada cuando se lo diga. Tenía la esperanza de que aceptaras unirte a nosotros. Espero que te hayan prometido tu peso en oro, Serena, porque lo vales.

Serena no pudo evitar sentirse halagada por sus palabras. Finola era hermana de Armando Chiba y directora de la revista _Charisma_, otra publicación de EPH en la que Rei colaboraba.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte a Finola por haber pensado en mí —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo haré.

Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—Hermana querida… ¿te importaría decirnos a qué has venido?

Rei parpadeó.

—Pues pasaba por aquí, y como me aburría decidí entrar a saludaros —respondió ella sarcástica.

—Rei… —dijo su padre, en un tono que advertía que estaba acabándosele la paciencia.

—Está bien, está bien. Sólo venía a deciros que no voy a poder ir a la cena familiar de esta noche porque la tía Finola necesita que me quede esta noche hasta tarde —les explicó—. Por favor, decidle a mamá que lo siento.

—Se llevará un disgusto —le dijo su padre.

—Lo sé, pero es que tenemos mucho trabajo —respondió Rei encogiéndose de hombros—. Dale un beso de mi parte —añadió antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta cuando se volvió y les dijo con una sonrisa traviesa—: Que gane el mejor.

Su padre sonrió también y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, volvamos al trabajo —dijo cuándo su hija hubo salido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una hora después la reunión había terminado, y Serena se dirigió al ascensor para volver a la redacción de _Home Style_. Sin embargo, apenas había apretado el botón del piso quince cuando apareció Darien y entró antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

— ¿Te importaría venir al comedor de los directivos para que hablemos? Hay algunos detalles del reportaje de la manipulación genética que querría discutir contigo. Se me ha ocurrido una idea que…

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero ahora mismo no puedo. Tengo que revisar unas fotos para un artículo sobre las casas solariegas de la Provenza francesa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Serena se bajó, pero también lo hizo él, que la siguió hasta su despacho.

—Mira, Darien, de verdad que lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo —le dijo mientras entraba, con él aún detrás.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —contestó él cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. ¿Quieres que quedemos para tomar algo después de…?

—No, no quiero —lo cortó ella irritada.

Darien se quedó mirándola.

— ¿Esto es por lo de la otra noche?

—Pues sí, precisamente. Fuiste tú quien dijiste que tendríamos que esforzarnos por mantener nuestra relación dentro de los límites de lo estrictamente profesional —le contestó Serena mientras rodeaba su escritorio para sentarse.

—Y lo sigo diciendo —respondió él—. Lo de la otra noche fue simplemente algo que… pasó, pero no tiene por qué interferir en nuestro trabajo.

Aquello era fácil de decir para él, pensó Serena irritada.

—Ya. Bueno, en cualquier caso, dado que tu padre es mi superior, no creo que sea difícil que limitemos las veces en que tengamos que vernos.

Darien frunció los labios.

—No sé qué decirte —respondió—. En_ Pulse_ tenemos una filosofía de equipo.

—Y podemos trabajar en equipo —asintió ella—; puedes llamarme a mi despacho, o mandarme un fax o un mensaje por el correo electrónico cuando quieras que discutamos algo.

Darien se acercó a su mesa, apoyó las manos en ella y se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que el pulso se le acelerara.

—Es cierto que hay una fuerte atracción entre nosotros, pero como adultos que somos no creo que sea algo que escape a nuestro control.

Serena no estaba dispuesta a dejarle entrever lo difícil que resultaba para ella estar con él y resistirse a esa atracción, así que se irguió y le dijo:

—Muy bien; siempre y cuando no tengamos que vernos a solas y que te mantengas al menos a un metro de distancia de mí no habrá ningún problema.

— ¿A un metro? —repitió él, mirándola de hito en hito.

—Como mínimo —asintió ella—. Me alegra que para ti sea tan fácil separar los negocios de las emociones… o quizá debería decir más bien de las hormonas, pero a mí, que soy como el resto de los mortales, poner barreras es algo que me ayuda inmensamente.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando llegue el momento en que tenga que hacer mi… contribución para ese bebé que quieres tener?

—Hablamos de inseminación artificial, Darien, no de que nos acostaríamos.

—Siempre y cuando no cambies de opinión, claro —puntualizó él con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

—Eso es bastante presuntuoso por tu parte, ¿no crees?

—Lo veremos —respondió él—. En fin, como ahora mismo estás ocupada ya me pasaré a verte mañana al final de la jornada.

Cuando se marchó, Serena apretó los dientes y resopló llena de frustración. ¿Habría un hombre más irritante que aquél?

Al día siguiente Serena le mandó a Darien un mensaje por correo electrónico para decirle que no podría verlo al salir del trabajo porque Hotaru la había llamado para preguntarle si podían verse para hablar.

Serena había mandado a un taxi a recogerla, y después de tomar algo juntas en una cafetería la llevó a la oficina donde ya no quedaba casi nadie, para enseñarle la redacción de _Home Style_.

—No digo que no tenga mérito escribir artículos sobre arreglos florales o labores de ganchillo —le dijo la adolescente mientras ojeaba un ejemplar que le había dejado de la revista—, pero yo preferiría hacerlo sobre cosas más… interesantes.

En el fondo Serena pensaba lo mismo, pero su deber era hacerle ver que todos los trabajos eran dignos e igual de válidos.

—Bueno, es posible que estas cosas te parezcan aburridas, pero estar al frente de esta revista me ha ayudado mucho. He tenido que aprender a tomar decisiones que no siempre ha sido fáciles, y también me ha hecho darme cuenta por ejemplo de hasta qué punto puede influir en nuestra vida cotidiana y en nuestro ánimo la disposición de los muebles en una habitación. Es lo que los chinos llaman Feng-Shui.

—Ya, como cuando el día está nublado y te entran ganas de faltar a clase —dijo Hotaru dejando la revista sobre el escritorio.

Serena enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, más o menos. Otro ejemplo es cómo una habitación muy cargada o sucia puede hacerte sentir cansada.

Hotaru asintió.

—Igual que el aula donde damos matemáticas —dijo—. Le hace falta una mano de pintura. Las paredes son de un color beige horroroso y siempre me entra sueño.

— ¿Y no tendrá que ver también con la asignatura? —la picó Serena con una sonrisilla.

Hotaru negó con la cabeza.

—No, te lo digo en serio. Tiene hasta desconchones, y es la clase a la que falta más gente.

—Bueno, en ese caso _Home Style_ podría pagar las tareas de remozado y publicar un artículo con fotografías sobre el aspecto que tenía antes y después, y ver si con ello mejora el rendimiento de los alumnos.

Serena se volvió y vio a Darien en el umbral de la puerta abierta.

—No he podido evitar oír vuestra conversación —dijo él a modo de excusa.

Hotaru lo miró de arriba abajo y luego giró la cabeza hacia Serena con expresión interrogante.

—Hotaru, te presento al señor Darien Chiba, editor jefe de la revista _Pulse_ —le dijo Serena—. Ella es Hotaru Rogers, la chica de la que te comenté que soy tutora —le explicó a Darien.

—No lo hace mal para ser la primera vez que hace de tutora —le dijo Hotaru con humor—. No es por molestar a Serena, pero creo que _Pulse_ le da mil vueltas a _Home Style_.

Darien sonrió.

—Gracias. Que quede entre tú y yo, pero pienso lo mismo —le dijo en voz baja—. Y ya que estamos haciéndonos confidencias, te diré que Serena va a formar parte del equipo de nuestra revista de nuevo. Únicamente le quedan algunos asuntos por resolver como editora jefe de _Home Style_ y que arreglemos la cuestión del papeleo.

Hotaru miró a Serena boquiabierta.

— ¡Eso es genial! Me alegro mucho por ti.

—Bueno, y volviendo al tema de antes… ¿qué te parecía que _Home Style_ remozara vuestra aula de matemáticas? —le preguntó Darien a Hotaru.

— ¿Lo decías en serio? —inquirió Serena.

—Pues claro. Tiene que ver con la decoración, es una historia de interés humano, y es un servicio que le haremos a la comunidad. Hasta puede que yo me anime y agarre una brocha para ayudar —le contestó él—. ¿Hasta qué hora va a quedarse Hotaru?

—En realidad ya nos marchábamos —le respondió Serena—. Pensaba invitarla a un chocolate caliente y luego iba a tomar un taxi con ella para llevarla a casa.

— ¿Os importa si me uno a vosotras en lo del chocolate caliente? Invito yo. Y luego si queréis puedo llevaros a las dos en el coche de la empresa.

—Genial —dijo Hotaru al instante—. ¿Es una limusina?

Darien sonrió divertido.

—Me temo que no —contestó—, aunque lo conduce un chófer.

—Bueno, no pasa nada —respondió la adolescente—. Casi mejor. Parecería una esnob si apareciese en el barrio montada en una limusina.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto, Darien —le dijo Serena incómoda.

Después de dejar a Hotaru en su casa irían solos en el asiento trasero del coche, como en aquella otra ocasión, y entonces no podría aplicar esa regla suya de mantenerse a un metro de distancia de él.

—No es molestia. Así podemos hablar de los cambios que habría que hacer en el aula de Hotaru y luego tú y yo podríamos charlar de algunas cuestiones de trabajo que quiero plantearte.

Serena aceptó a regañadientes, pero durante la hora siguiente tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que Darien no habría podido mostrarse más amable con Hotaru. Respondió a todas las preguntas que le hizo, bromeó con ella, e incluso se interesó por sus estudios.

Y luego, durante el trayecto hasta su casa, hablaron de los cambios que serían necesarios en su aula.

—Yo creo que habría que pintar las paredes de un color brillante para que no nos durmamos en clase —dijo la chica—, como amarillo, por ejemplo.

—Pues según los estudios que se han hecho parece que los bebés lloran más en las habitaciones pintadas de amarillo —apuntó Serena—. Podría pintarse de rojo, que es un color estimulante, pero algunos dicen que provoca comportamientos agresivos.

Hotaru frunció el ceño.

—No, es lo último que necesitamos; ya hay peleas todos los días.

—Seguro que me vas a decir que no, pero deberías considerar el color rosa —intervino Serena de nuevo.

Hotaru hizo una mueca.

—Ni hablar. Los chicos se morirían de la risa y estarían todo el día picándome con eso.

—Pues yo he leído que los estudiantes rinden más cuando dan clase en un aula pintada de rosa, y también que están más contentos.

—Lo mejor sería que tú misma buscases información sobre cómo puede afectar cada color al ánimo de las personas —le sugirió Darien a Hotaru—. De hecho, podrías escribir el artículo y Serena se encargaría de que lo publicasen en _Home Style_. Podrás decidir qué cambio se hará en el mobiliario, en la decoración… y tu nombre aparecerá en el artículo.

Hotaru lo miró boquiabierta.

— ¿En serio? ¿Puedo escribir ese artículo? ¿Y lo publicarían con mi nombre? Dios, cuando se lo cuente a mis amigas…

—Pero tendrás que tomártelo en serio —le advirtió Serena.

—Lo haré, lo prometo —asintió la chica.

—Y es posible que Serena tenga que hacerle algunas correcciones a tu artículo —le previno Darien.

—Está bien; lo comprendo —dijo Hotaru.

Habían llegado a su destino, y el chófer detuvo el coche frente al bloque de pisos donde vivía

—Muchísimas gracias, señor Chiba —le dijo a Darien, estrechándole efusivamente la mano—. No lo decepcionaré.

Luego se volvió hacia Serena y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Y gracias a ti también, Serena; eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Sorprendida por aquella repentina muestra de afecto, Serena vaciló un segundo antes de abrazar también a la adolescente, embargada por la emoción.

—Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien —le dijo.

—Me esforzaré al máximo —le prometió Hotaru con una sonrisa.

Darien se había bajado para dejarla salir y estaba sosteniéndole la puerta, así que después de una última mirada a Serena, la adolescente se bajó del vehículo y se despidió de ellos.

Darien esperó a que hubiera entrado en el edificio antes de darle al chófer la dirección de la casa de Serena.

Mientras se ponían en marcha de nuevo, Serena permaneció un instante en silencio. Una parte de ella habría preferido que Darien no se hubiese mostrado tan encantador y amable con Hotaru. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer cosas que la hacían volver a recordar por qué se había enamorado de él?

Tragó saliva y sin mirarlo le dijo en un tono quedo:

—Lo que has hecho ha sido un gesto muy bonito, Darien; gracias.

—No hay de qué —respondió él con una sonrisa traviesa—, aunque ahora me debes algo a cambio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Cinco**

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón y la boca se le puso seca.

— ¿Que te debo… algo a cambio? —balbució.

—Eso he dicho —asintió él con la misma sonrisa sensual aún en los labios—. Necesito que juegues en un partido de voleibol de la empresa el sábado por la tarde.

Serena se sintió como si le hubiesen echado un jarro de agua fría.

— ¿Un… partido?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, he pensado en ti porque estás en buena forma y eres alta. Se trata de un pequeño torneo familiar entre las distintas revistas de la empresa. El caso es que necesitamos a una mujer para el equipo de _Pulse_. Sólo puede haber una persona en el equipo que no sea de la familia y no consigo encontrar a ninguna mujer lo bastante alta.

Serena no sabía si reírse o sentirse verdaderamente irritada.

— ¿Por eso nos has invitado a Hotaru y a mí a chocolate y le has prometido lo de ese artículo? Me parece una treta bastante sucia, la verdad.

—Hace un momento estabas diciéndome que había sido un gesto muy generoso.

—Eso fue antes de saber que querías algo a cambio —replicó Serena.

—Vamos, tampoco te estoy pidiendo nada que sea tan malo. Además, si no recuerdo mal, en una ocasión me comentaste que en la universidad jugabas en el equipo de voleibol.

Ella frunció los labios.

— ¿Te acuerdas de Athena Wainright? —le preguntó Darien.

Serena recordaba vagamente aquella correctora que había estado trabajando en _Pulse_.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Pues que desde que se trasladó a Idaho nos hemos quedado sin una mujer alta que pueda ocupar su lugar en el equipo —le explicó él—. Por favor, di que sí —le dijo poniendo cara de pena y juntando las manos.

Serena suspiró.

—Está bien, lo haré —contestó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Y cambiando de tema, ¿tienes noticias de tu abogado?

—Todavía está fuera, pero en cuanto regrese te lo haré saber.

Habían llegado a casa de Serena y el chófer detuvo el vehículo.

—Deja que te acompañe a la puerta —le dijo Darien.

—Ni hablar —replicó ella antes de tomar su bolso y abrir la puerta.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿no te fías de mí? —la picó Darien.

Serena no contestó, sino que se despidió de él y se bajó del coche. La verdad era que no sabía de quién se fiaba menos, si de él o de ella misma.

Serena saltó, golpeó con fuerza el balón y anotó otro punto para _Pulse_.

Tag, el hermano de Darien, se paró un momento al lado de éste para recobrar el aliento.

—Qué bien que convencieras a Serena —le dijo—. Esa mujer que han traído el tío Daniel y Cullen parece una giganta —añadió señalando con la cabeza a Margo, la mujer de casi un metro noventa que jugaba con el equipo de _Snap_—. ¿Qué puesto han dicho que tiene en la revista?

—Personal temporal —contestó Darien secándose el sudor de la frente con una mano—, pero no me extrañaría que llevara allí poco más de una semana.

Su hermano se rió.

Darien saltó para golpear el balón, que su primo Cullen había mandado hacia él, y se lo pasó a Serena.

Lo único malo de tenerla en su equipo era que su bonito trasero lo había distraído en más de un momento. Resultaba difícil mantener la mirada en el balón con una vista tan tentadora ante sus ojos.

—Creo que Serena todavía no se ha decidido a aceptar tu oferta de volver a _Pulse_, ¿no es cierto, Darien? —Lo picó su primo Cullen desde el otro lado de la cancha—. Me han dicho que se pasa el día entre el piso quince y el veinte.

—Ja, Ja. Lo que pasa es que te mueres de envidia porque no se te ocurrió a ti antes ofrecerle un puesto —le contestó Darien antes de golpear el balón de nuevo.

Su tío Daniel devolvió el golpe con todas sus fuerzas, y el balón fue directo hacia Serena. Otra mujer quizá lo habría esquivado, pero Serena lo golpeó con la cabeza y Tag corrió para darle de nuevo y mandarlo al otro lado de la cancha.

Los reflejos de Margo impidieron que el balón tocase el suelo de la pista, y Cullen lo envió hacia el lado de _Pulse_ de nuevo, pero Serena volvió a evitar un momento de peligro y le hizo un pase a Darien, que anotó un punto.

Su tío Daniel dejó escapar un gemido de frustración, pero luego se rió.

—Darien, juegas como si estuviésemos compitiendo para decidir quién será el próximo presidente de la compañía.

— ¿Y no es así? —le espetó Darien riéndose también.

Minutos después Serena marcaba otro tanto y ganaban el partido.

Tag levantó la mano para chocar los cinco con su hermano, y luego se volvió hacia Serena para hacer lo mismo con ella.

—Nos has salvado —le dijo.

—No es para tanto —replicó ella sin aliento aunque sonriente.

—Bien jugado, Serena —la felicitó Darien también, yendo hacia ella con la mano levantada.

Serena chocó los cinco con él y Darien le sostuvo la mano. Tenía los ojos brillantes por la excitación, las mejillas sonrosadas por el ejercicio, y de la coleta que se había hecho habían escapado varios mechones rizados. Tenía el mismo aspecto que momentos después de la primera vez que habían hecho el amor.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan preciosa aun estando toda sudada? —le preguntó con voz ronca cuando Tag se hubo alejado.

Serena enrojeció aún más y soltó su mano.

—Ahora eres tú quien me debes algo a cambio —le dijo quedamente.

Darien se preguntó qué habría querido decir con eso, pero en ese momento pasó Margo junto a ellos.

—Siento no haber podido ser de mucha ayuda, señor Chiba —le dijo al tío de Darien.

— ¿Qué se le va hacer? —Contestó él—; unas veces se gana y otras se pierde. Gracias de todos modos por venir. Eh, Serena —llamó a la joven girándose hacia ella—, estoy seguro de que podría encontrar un buen puesto para una mujer de tu talento en nuestra revista.

Darien miró irritado a su tío.

—No necesita un puesto en_ Snap_; ya tiene uno asegurado con nosotros.

—Vaya, qué manera de sacar las uñas —lo azuzó Cullen con una sonrisa—. ¿Crees que va a conseguir que tu padre sea el nuevo presidente de la compañía, primo?

—Gracias a ella os hemos hecho morder el polvo, ¿no? —lo picó Darien a su vez.

—Creía que esto era sólo un partido —intervino Serena.

—Los Chiba somos así; nos gusta ganar —le dijo el tío de Darien.

—En todo —asintió Cullen.

—Claro que aún quedan muchas batallas por librar hasta que acabe el año —intervino de nuevo el tío de Darien.

—Más exactamente once meses y dos semanas y media —matizó Darien—; pero no es que lleve la cuenta, ¿eh?

Su tío y su primo se rieron.

—Me gustaría que nos fuéramos todos a tomar una cerveza, pero he quedado con alguien —dijo Cullen.

—Y yo —dijo Tag.

—Pues en ese caso aprovecharé para excusarme yo también —dijo el tío de Darien—. Creo que me iré a casa y me daré un baño caliente. Las rodillas me están matando.

Los tres se alejaron, y sólo quedaron en la cancha Serena y Darien.

— ¿Qué tal si te invito a cenar para celebrar nuestra victoria? —le propuso él.

Serena lo miró y exhaló un suspiro.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pues porque sería como la historia volviendo a repetirse.

—No estoy pidiéndote que te acuestes conmigo —replicó él—. Claro que tampoco me importaría. De hecho estarás conmigo en que el mejor método de concepción es el método natural.

Serena puso los brazos enjarras.

—Ya te lo he dicho, lo único que quiero son tus genes.

Su respuesta magulló un poco el ego de Darien, pero se repuso rápidamente.

—Bueno, si quieres que tu bebé tenga mis genes será por lo menos porque hay algo de mí que te gusta.

Serena suspiró.

—Por desgracia —masculló—. Me voy a ducharme; hasta el lunes.

Le hizo un gesto de despedida sin mirarlo mientras se daba la vuelta, y se alejó hacia los vestuarios antes de que él le insistiera.

—Qué triste, la noche del sábado y ninguna de las tres tenemos una cita —suspiró Mina paseando la mirada por el restaurante en el que Lita, Serena, y ella habían quedado a cenar.

—Habla por ti —dijo Lita—. Mi novio está trabajando.

—Ah, el médico de los pies —murmuró Mina con una sonrisa maliciosa, tomando su copa de vino—. ¿Cómo le va al bueno de Bill?

Lita le echó un poco más de vinagre a la ensalada que había pedido y sonrió.

—Se dice podólogo, y le va muy bien, gracias —le dijo—. Y hablando de hombres… he encontrado a un posible donante de esperma para Serena.

— ¿En serio? —Exclamó Mina irguiéndose en el asiento—. Cuenta, cuenta.

—Pues es alto, moreno, guapo, inteligente, y tiene sentido del humor. Espera a que lo conozcas, Serena; te vas a caer de espaldas.

— ¿Y dónde has encontrado a esa joya? —inquirió Mina.

—Es amigo de Bill.

— ¿Otro podólogo? —La picó Mina—. Seguro que es un fetichista de los pies.

Lita frunció el entrecejo.

—Bill es podólogo y no le excitan mis pies ni nada de eso —replicó antes de volver la cabeza hacia Serena—. Ya le he hablado de ti; se llama Gerald.

Serena hizo una mueca.

— ¿Y qué le has dicho exactamente?

—Pues que eres preciosa y lista, y qué debería llamarte.

— ¿Le has dado mi número de teléfono? ¿No le habrás dicho que quiero su esperma?

—No, por supuesto que no, no soy tan bruta. Además, tengo la impresión de que cuando te lo presente no querrás sólo su esperma —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

En un primer momento Serena pensó declinar su ofrecimiento; al fin y al cabo tenía un acuerdo con Darien, pero… ¿Y si de verdad aquel Gerald fuese tan increíble como decía su amiga? Quizá consiguiese hacerle olvidar a Darien.

—Bueno, supongo que podría darle una oportunidad —murmuró vacilante.

—Pues sí, tampoco pierdes nada —dijo Mina—. Aunque no te convenza a lo mejor te hace un descuento por hacerte la pedicura —añadió con mucha guasa.

El lunes Serena se saltó el almuerzo para hacer la mudanza a su nuevo despacho en la redacción de _Pulse_, y luego salió para entrevistar a una pareja para el reportaje de la manipulación genética. Cuando volvió a la oficina estaba muerta de hambre, pero quería pasar a limpio las notas de la entrevista, así que se puso a ello.

Estaba inmersa en su trabajo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Lo siento, estoy ocupada —respondió.

Le daba igual quién fuera; tenía que acabar aquello antes de que se le fueran de la cabeza las ideas que se le estaban ocurriendo.

—Pues es una lástima, porque te traía comida —dijo la voz de Darien al otro lado de la puerta.

El estómago de Serena protestó.

—Dame sólo dos minutos —le dijo a Darien mientras se apresuraba a teclear unas cuantas frases sueltas.

Podía comer y mantener a Darien a distancia al mismo tiempo, se dijo. Además tenía planes para más tarde, así que eso la ayudaría a no caer en la tentación de dejarse seducir por él.

Le echó un vistazo a su reloj y comprobó sorprendida que ya eran las siete. Se puso de pie y se estiró.

—Los dos minutos ya han pasado —la avisó Darien antes de abrir la puerta y entrar con un par de cajas grandes y una pequeña.

Tenía el cabello algo revuelto, se había quitado la corbata, desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa, doblado las mangas… y Serena no estaba segura de qué le resultaba más apetecible en ese momento, si la comida o él.

—Parece que somos los únicos que quedamos en la oficina.

—La verdad es que yo no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era —reconoció ella—. ¿Qué traes ahí?

—Es algo que le han traído a Geraldine Kanode, la editora de la revista de esta tarde y me ha pedido que se lo diera a alguien porque ella está a dieta —le respondió Darien—. Ten, abre tú ésta —le dijo tendiéndole una de las cajas grandes.

Serena la puso sobre su mesa, la abrió, y empezó a sacar las cosas que había en ella.

—Una botella de champán, dos copas, ostras, aguacates… —fue enumerando. Frunció el entrecejo al sacar algo que parecían plátanos pelados y cubiertos de chocolate—. ¿Qué clase de comida es ésta?

—Alimentos afrodisíacos.

Serena apartó la mano de la caja como si quemara y miró a Darien con suspicacia.

— ¿Te importaría explicarme de qué va esto?

—Geraldine tiene sesenta y tres años y le dio mucha vergüenza recibir esto, pero no quería tirarlo —respondió él con una sonrisilla—. También me dijo que no quería llevárselo a casa y darle ideas a su marido. Pero si tú tampoco lo quieres me lo puedo llevar.

El estómago de Serena volvió a hacer ruido.

—No, no, es una pena tirar la comida —replicó volviendo a sentarse tras su escritorio. Darien tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había frente a ella—. Las ostras nunca me han hecho mucha gracia —le dijo empujando el envase hacia él—. Todas tuyas.

— ¿Quieres probar los aguacates? —Le ofreció él tendiéndole un tenedor—. Aquí dice que están aliñados con salsa vinagreta y albahaca.

Serena pinchó un trozo.

—Mmm… están ricos. Me preguntó qué tendrán de afrodisíacos.

—Simbolizan los testículos —respondió él antes de tomar una ostra.

Serena se sonrojó ligeramente y tragó el trozo que tenía en la boca con cierta incomodidad.

—Vaya, quién lo hubiera dicho.

— ¿Un poco de champán?

Serena asintió y cuando Darien le hubo servido tomó un sorbo.

— ¿Qué hay en la caja pequeña?

Darien la abrió y miró dentro.

—Higos.

— ¿Higos?

—Imagino que no tengo que decirte que simbolizan —murmuró él divertido, tomando uno y abriéndolo para dar un mordisco de la carne sonrosada del fruto.

Una ola de calor invadió a Serena, que se aclaró la garganta. Era imposible no imaginarse otra cosa.

—Sí, me hago una idea.

—Los genitales femeninos —dijo él lamiéndose los labios.

La mirada lasciva de sus ojos hizo a Serena estremecerse por dentro y de pronto notó que los pezones se le habían endurecido. ¿Por qué estaba provocándola?; ¿qué quería demostrar?

Debería parar aquello y decirle que se fuera y se llevara la comida, pero sus ojos se posaron en los plátanos y decidió darle a probar de su propia medicina.

—Creo que me comeré uno de éstos —dijo tomando uno.

—Los plátanos son un símbolo fálico —murmuró Darien sin quitar los ojos de su boca cuando le dio el primer mordisco.

—Mmm… el chocolate es delicioso, y el plátano está justo en su punto —dijo Serena ignorándolo antes de darle otro mordisco.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Darien seguía sin apartar la vista de su boca, así que cerró los ojos y lo torturó un poco más lamiendo el plátano de abajo arriba.

—Dios, está buenísimo… —murmuró—. ¿Quieres un trozo?

Darien tragó saliva y bajó la vista a la otra caja que había abierto hacía un momento.

—No, gracias, creo que tomaré unas fresas —le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de llevarse una a la boca—. Recuerdan a los pezones; por eso son afrodisíacas.

El recuerdo de las veces que habían hecho el amor y Darien había lamido y succionado sus pezones le cortó a Serena el aliento. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerla sentir como a una tímida colegiala? Podía ser tan desvergonzada como él si se lo proponía.

Se tomó el último trozo de plátano, se lamió los dedos, y cuando alzó la vista y lo pilló observándola de nuevo sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecha con aquella pequeña venganza. Al menos estaba excitándose tanto como ella.

Darien metió la mano en la caja que tenía delante y sacó un par de barras de regaliz.

— ¿Quieres una?

Serena parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿Regaliz? ¿Qué tiene el regaliz de afrodisíaco? —inquirió tomando uno.

Darien sacó de la caja el papel donde se explicaban las supuestas propiedades de cada alimento y leyó en voz alta:

—Los chinos empleaban el regaliz para preparar algunas medicinas, pero también se cree que propicia el enamoramiento y el deseo sexual. Es especialmente efectivo en las mujeres.

A Serena casi se le atragantó el trozo de regaliz y tuvo que tomar un sorbo de champán para que bajase. Darien no necesitaba nada de todo aquello para excitarla. Ya la excitaba por sí solo.

—Bueno, pues ya te contaré si funciona —dijo mirando su reloj—. Tengo una cita dentro de media hora.

Darien frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Una cita?

Serena se levantó y tomó su abrigo del perchero.

—Sí, con un amigo del novio de Lita. Según me ha dicho es guapísimo.

Darien se levantó también y se quedó mirándola anonadado.

— ¿Has quedado con un hombre?

—Sí, ¿qué tiene de sorprendente?

Darien frunció aún más el entrecejo.

—Creía que querías que… bueno, que donara mi esperma para ese hijo que quieres tener.

—Sí, pero eso no implica que vaya a dejar de buscar a mi príncipe azul. En fin, gracias por la comida —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Estaba muerta de hambre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Seis **

Darien leyó una vez más el contrato de Serena y miró su reloj de pulsera. Ya pasaban de las cinco, pero probablemente aún estaría en su despacho, así que decidió que se lo entregaría en persona.

Cuando llegó a su despacho se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta, pero Serena parecía ensimismada en su trabajo, así que para no darle un susto golpeó suavemente la madera con los nudillos.

Serena alzó la vista.

—Ah, hola. Pasa.

Darien entró, cerrando tras de sí, fue hasta la mesa de Serena y dejó el contrato sobre ella.

—Listo —le dijo.

Serena lo tomó y se puso a echarle un vistazo en silencio.

—Si tienes alguna pregunta que quieras hacerme podríamos cenar juntos y charlar —le propuso Darien.

Serena alzó el rostro y lo miró brevemente.

—Creo que será mejor que anote las dudas que tenga y te las consulte mañana aquí en la oficina.

Darien enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Tienes miedo de cenar conmigo? —le preguntó.

No podía evitarlo; había algo en Serena que lo incitaba a picarla.

—No, es sólo que prefiero ser precavida.

—Si te preocupan las habladurías siempre podríamos…

—Ya nos escondimos bastante durante el tiempo en que estuvimos saliendo —le recordó Serena.

Darien sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver la expresión dolida en sus ojos.

—Lo que había entre nosotros era algo personal, y no quería que la gente chismorrease sobre nosotros, ni que saltase a la prensa —le contestó.

—Es igual; las cosas han cambiado. Ya no salimos juntos.

Darien se quedó callado un instante.

—No todo ha cambiado; la atracción que había entre nosotros no ha disminuido ni un ápice. Eso es algo que no me puedes negar.

—No, es cierto, pero nuestra ruptura me enseñó una lección importante: que el que un hombre se sienta atraído por ti no implica también que sienta algo por ti.

—Haces que parezca un canalla —protestó él contrayendo el rostro.

—No, simplemente eres pragmático.

—Bueno, ser pragmático y franco evita males mayores. Si no hubiera sido sincero contigo desde el principio de nuestra relación probablemente no habrías querido volver a dirigirme la palabra, y mucho menos regresar a _Pulse_.

—Me parece que esa forma tuya de pensar no es muy acertada, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a las mujeres. Y respecto a mi vuelta a _Pulse_… no he hecho otra cosa más que adoptar tu enfoque pragmático de las cosas: yo te doy algo a cambio de conseguir algo que yo quiero.

Su esperma. Darien estaba empezando a sentirse como un semental. Sin embargo sabía que no era el momento adecuado para intentar quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza. Lo único que podía hacer era darle largas con lo del contrato hasta que entrase en razón y se diese cuenta de que aquello era una locura.

— ¿Qué tal tu cita de anoche? —le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Bien —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Resultó ser un hombre muy agradable.

— ¿Y los afrodisíacos funcionaron?

—Eso… no es asunto tuyo.

—Bueno, en cierto modo sí que lo es —replicó él—. No me hace gracia encender el fuego de la pasión en una mujer para que al final sea otro el que se caliente.

Serena se rió.

—Ésa es la cosa más ridícula que has dicho en tu vida.

Él la miró contrariado.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Detesto alimentar tu ego, pero por si no lo sabes buena parte de las mujeres de esta oficina fantasean contigo, y al no poder hacer realidad contigo esas fantasías probablemente recurren a algún tipo con suerte que ignora que están pensando en ti.

Darien se quedó mirándola, como si no pudiese dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—Nadie me había dicho nunca nada parecido.

—Es la verdad.

—Pues te aseguro que a mí nunca se me habría ocurrido que hubiera en la oficina un montón de mujeres que me encuentran atractivo hasta ese punto.

—Ya lo imagino. Lo único en lo que piensas es en el trabajo. Seguro que sales de casa por la mañana y apenas te miras en el espejo.

— ¿Pretendes ofenderme o hacerme un cumplido?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Sólo te estoy diciendo las cosas como son.

Darien la miró a los ojos durante un buen rato sin decir nada. Serena se había vuelto más dura desde que habían roto y también más pragmática, como ella había dicho, pero esos cambios únicamente hacían que la desease aún más. La combinación de su fortaleza mental y de la ternura que albergaba en su interior era algo que lo había fascinado desde el día en que se habían conocido.

También desde el primer momento había sido consciente de que tener relaciones con ella podría dañar la reputación de la familia, siendo como era una empleada, pero no había podido resistirse a Serena.

Sí, había roto sus propias normas una vez por ella y quería volver a hacerlo. Se aclaró la garganta, apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, y le dijo:

—Si tienes alguna pregunta sobre el contrato llámame; me gustaría que mañana lo firmásemos.

—De acuerdo; lo leeré esta noche.

Darien asintió antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba abriéndola se detuvo y se giró con la mano en el picaporte.

—Casi se me olvida; mi padre quiere mandar a cuatro miembros de la redacción a una fiesta que celebra el embajador de la India mañana por la noche. Yo no puedo asistir así que he pensado que quizá quieras ir tú.

El rostro de Serena se iluminó.

— ¿En serio? Claro; claro que quiero ir. ¿Puedo llevar acompañante?

Darien sintió una punzada de celos, pero finalmente asintió.

—No hay problema. Llama mañana por la mañana a mi secretaria y dale el nombre.

A la mañana siguiente Nueva York amaneció azotada por un temporal del noreste que llevó consigo una fuerte nevada. En las noticias no hacían más que informar de apagones y accidentes de tráfico por el mal tiempo, así que EPH dio permiso a sus empleados para que se fueran a casa una hora antes.

Serena, sin embargo, optó por aprovechar la tranquilidad de la oficina para sacar adelante trabajo.

Había recibido a media tarde un mensaje de correo electrónico de la secretaria de Darien diciéndole que la fiesta del embajador se había cancelado por el mal tiempo. Se había sentido algo decepcionada porque aquélla habría sido una oportunidad increíble para conocer a importantes personalidades, pero otra parte de ella se había sentido también aliviada. Le había pedido a Gerald que la acompañara, pero la verdad era que no estaba segura de querer volver a verlo.

Era cierto que era guapo, inteligente y simpático, como había dicho Lita, pero no se sentía atraída hacia él como le había pasado con Darien; no sentía que hubiese química entre ellos.

Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana con un suspiro y al ver el atasco que había y que seguía nevando, decidió que se haría una taza de chocolate caliente y esperaría un poco más antes de volver a casa.

Salió al desierto pasillo y fue a buscar un poco de agua para hacer el chocolate instantáneo.

Al volver vio que la puerta del despacho de Darien estaba entreabierta y que las luces estaban encendidas. Estuvo tentada de entrar a saludarlo, pero lo pensó mejor y pasó de largo.

— ¿No vas a compartir?

La profunda voz de Darien la sobresaltó, y al volverse lo vio de pie en el pasillo, con un hombro apoyado en el marco de su puerta y los brazos cruzados. El corazón de Serena palpitó con fuerza.

—Sé que esa jarra de agua que llevas no es para preparar café, sino chocolate. Las pocas veces que tomas café lo robas de la máquina que hay en la sala de juntas.

—No es «robar»; esa máquina es para el uso de todos los empleados. Y respecto a mi chocolate… pues sí, es una costumbre que tengo —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, no voy a ir pregonando por ahí que tengo chocolate instantáneo.

—Ni falta que hace; se huele en toda la planta cuando lo haces —replicó Darien—. Venga, Serena, somos los únicos que quedamos aquí y fuera hay una tormenta de nieve; ¿no vas a compartir tu chocolate conmigo?

Aunque sabía que estaba bromeando, Serena no pudo evitar sentirse un poco egoísta por no haber pensado en invitarlo.

—Está bien, anda, vamos.

Ya de vuelta en su despacho echó el agua en la cafetera que tenía en un rincón, y la puso en marcha. Mientras el agua se calentaba tomó su taza, sacó otra para Darien de un mueblecito, y vertió en cada una un sobrecito de chocolate instantáneo.

—Vaya, qué taza tan original —murmuró Darien cuando se la tendió, admirando el dibujo pintado a mano.

—Sólo estoy prestándotela; no es un regalo —le advirtió ella—. Me la trajo Lita de Italia.

—Vaya, gracias. Te has vuelto un poco territorial, ¿no?

—No es verdad. Todo el mundo necesita tener su propio espacio y no le gusta que lo invadan —replicó ella yendo a por la jarra de la cafetera.

—Eso parece sacado de un libro de autoayuda.

—En realidad es una frase del psicólogo de Mina.

—Bueno, ¿y no vas a contarme nada más sobre ese hombre con el que saliste? —Le preguntó Darien mientras Serena vertía agua caliente en su taza—. ¿Conectasteis?

Serena vertió el resto del agua en su propia taza y fue a poner la jarra de nuevo en la cafetera.

—Sí, más o menos.

No tenía ganas de hablar de Gerald.

— ¿Más o menos? —insistió Darien.

Serena le dio una cucharilla de plástico y tomó ella otra para revolver su chocolate…

—Sí. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?, ¿cómo va tu vida amorosa? —le preguntó a su vez, devolviéndole la pelota.

Darien cambió el peso de un pie a otro.

—No tengo tiempo para relaciones; estoy demasiado ocupado.

— ¿Es ésa la respuesta que le das a todo el mundo? —inquirió ella maliciosa.

Darien frunció los labios y sacudió la cabeza antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza.

—Hubo un tiempo en que te intimidaban mi posición y mi apellido —le dijo.

«Eso fue antes de que me rompieras el corazón», pensó Serena.

—Eso fue antes de que intentaras hacerme sentir culpable para que te invitara a un chocolate.

—Y lo conseguí —dijo él con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

—Eso parece —asintió ella con un suspiro—. En fin, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que volver al trabajo; quiero acabar de revisar este artículo.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Chico listo —dijo Serena rodeando su escritorio para sentarse.

—Está bien, te dejo. Gracias por el chocolate. Y no te preocupes; me llevo la taza pero te la devolveré, y te la devolveré lavada.

Serena se rió.

—No hay de qué.

Cuando se hubo quedado a solas de nuevo Serena retomó el artículo donde lo había dejado y una media hora después aproximadamente había terminado. Se levantó, se puso el abrigo, la bufanda, y el gorro de lana, y tras tomar su bolso apagó la luz y salió del despacho.

De camino al ascensor pasó por delante de Darien, y se asomó por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta para despedirse de él.

—Si me esperas un momento te llevo a casa; mi chófer está esperando en el garaje.

¿Cómo podría rehusar un ofrecimiento así con la nevada que estaba cayendo y el frío que hacía?

—Gracias; esperaré.

Al poco rato Darien salió pertrechado como ella con un abrigo largo y una bufanda gris de lana colgada del cuello.

—Acabo de hablar con mi chófer por el móvil —le dijo mientras se dirigían al ascensor—. Parece que hay cortes de luz en varios puntos de la ciudad. Menos mal que el edificio en el que está mi piso tiene un generador de emergencia.

—Pues yo espero que en mi zona no se haya ido la luz, porque con el frío que hace pensaba usar la manta eléctrica.

— ¿No te sirve Gerald para eso? —le dijo Darien apretando el botón del ascensor.

—Estoy segura de que lo haría encantado si lo invitase a mi casa —contestó ella, irritada porque no hacía más que mencionarlo—. ¿Hay algún motivo para que estés preguntándome tanto por él?

El ascensor llegó en ese momento, y cuando se abrieron las puertas subieron los dos.

—No, era sólo por hablar de algo —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te incomoda hablar de él?

—No, claro que no —mintió ella—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Lydia?

Darien frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Lydia?

—Sí, esa mujer con la que estuviste saliendo después de que me dejaras.

—No te dejé.

—Sí, sí lo hiciste —replicó ella—. Y puedo repetirte palabra por palabra el discurso que hiciste cuando viniste a decirme que teníamos que romper. «La gente está empezando a sospechar que hay algo entre nosotros; deberíamos dejar que las cosas se calmasen un poco. Esto no sería bueno para mi reputación ni para la tuya».

Darien frunció el ceño, e iba a decir algo a modo de disculpa, pero había llegado al sótano, donde estaba el garaje, y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

—Allí está el coche —le dijo a Serena señalándoselo.

El chófer se había bajado del vehículo al verlos y les abrió la puerta para que entraran.

—Buenas noches, señor Chiba; buenas noches, señorita.

—Siento haberte hecho venir con tal mal tiempo —le dijo Darien.

—No hay problema señor; es mi trabajo —le contestó el nombre.

Darien esperó a que hubieran salido a la calle antes de volverse hacia Serena y retomar la conversación donde la habían dejado.

—Dime una cosa: ¿cuándo rompí contigo creíste que lo hacía más por mí que por ti?

— ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar? —Le espetó ella con aspereza—. Desde el principio me dijiste que teníamos que ser discretos porque a tu abuelo no le parecería bien que un miembro de la familia tuviese un romance con una empleada.

—Y aún hoy seguiría sin parecerle bien —asintió él—, pero… ¿no pensaste nunca que habrías sido tú quien habría salido más perjudicada si lo nuestro hubiese saltado a los medios?

Serena abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—No —admitió.

—Mi abuelo se habría disgustado conmigo, y los periodistas y los reporteros no nos habrían dejado ni a sol ni a sombra, pero mi familia tiene dinero e influencias, Serena. Serías tú quien habrías sufrido; quien habría llevado el estigma de haber sido la amante del niño rico allá donde hubieras ido. Por eso hice lo que hice; para que lo nuestro no se hiciese público.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Lydia? —insistió ella—. Su nombre apareció ligado al tuyo en media docena de revistas cuando me dejaste.

—Nunca tuve nada con Lydia —le contestó Darien—. Además, Lydia no trabajaba para nuestra empresa y le encantaba salir en la prensa rosa.

—Pues era guapa —dijo Serena—. Hacíais muy buena pareja —murmuró sin poder evitar una nota de resentimiento en su voz.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Sigues sin comprenderlo, ¿verdad? Salí con Lydia después de romper contigo para alejar la atención de los medios de ti. Tú me importabas, Serena, y por eso no quería que te hiciesen daño.

Serena se quedó muda ante aquella revelación. ¿Estaba diciéndole que sentía algo por ella?, ¿que lo que había habido entre ellos había significado algo para él?

Cuando el chófer llegó a su calle, Serena vio que no había una sola luz encendida en el bloque de pisos donde vivía y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

—Parece que aquí también habéis tenido un corte de luz —dijo Darien.

—Sí, eso parece —masculló ella—, pero seguramente durará poco.

—Puedes venirte a mi casa si quieres —le ofreció él.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario; en un par de horas habrá vuelto la luz —le dijo intentando convencerse a sí misma—. Además, por Navidad mi padre me regaló una televisión pequeñita, de ésas que van a pilas, así que me pondré mi bata, me meteré en la cama, me taparé y la veré un rato antes de dormirme.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, claro que sí. Gracias por traerme —le respondió Serena antes de extender la mano hacia la manilla de la puerta.

—Sólo por curiosidad… —dijo Darien—: ¿por qué no rehusaste cuando te pregunté si querías que te trajéramos, y en cambio ahora no quieres venirte a mi casa con tu bloque a oscuras cómo está?

—Bueno, con el frío que hace resultaba demasiado tentadora la idea de venir a casa en un coche calentito, pero irme contigo a tu casa sería como que Caperucita Roja se fuese a merendar con el Lobo Feroz —le contestó ella con una sonrisa—. Gracias otra vez de todos modos.

Se bajó del coche e intentó no encogerse mientras se alejaba, a pesar del cortante viento, porque sabía que Darien le habría dicho al conductor que esperase a que entrase en el edificio antes de marcharse.

— ¡Serena, espera! —La llamó de pronto la voz de Darien a sus espaldas—. Estás comportándote como una cría estúpida y cabezota.

Serena se volvió irritada y vio que se había bajado del coche y la había seguido.

— ¿Qué me has llamado?

—Acabo de darte la posibilidad de que te vengas a mi piso, donde hay luz y calefacción, y estás diciéndome que prefieres quedarte aquí, en un edificio a oscuras pasando frío —le repitió él—. Vamos, no seas tonta; no pienso tocarte.

Serena se sintió dolida al oír eso, y aquello la irritó aún más. ¿Por qué tenía que sentarle mal que le dijera que no iba a intentar seducirla siquiera? No quería nada con él; la había dejado; lo suyo con Darien pertenecía al pasado.

—A menos que tú me lo supliques, claro —añadió él en un tono sensual.

Un año atrás aquel tono la habría desarmado; la habría hecho derretirse como un cubito de hielo, pero había aprendido la lección.

Estaba muy equivocado si de verdad creía que iba a suplicarle que la tocase.

—Venga, Serena, sólo será un rato. Puedes pedirle a un vecino que te llame cuando vuelva la luz. Además, soy un caballero y no puedo permitir que te quedes aquí congelándote mientras yo estoy calentito en mi casa, viendo el partido de los Knicks en la tele.

Serena esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Di más bien que el sentimiento de culpa no te dejaría disfrutar del partido.

—Bueno, eso también —admitió él.

Aquello no era una buena idea, se dijo Serena, debería darse media vuelta y echar a correr antes de que Darien le insistiese de nuevo… pero sus pies no se movieron.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Siete**

—Si sigues negándote a venir voy a acabar pensando que temes no ser capaz de resistirte a mis encantos y caer rendida a mis pies —murmuró Darien.

Serena frunció los labios.

—No he conocido en mi vida a nadie más presuntuoso que tú —le dijo riéndose—. Está bien, iré a tu casa, pero antes tengo que recoger unas cosas para llevármelas.

—Espera, no puedes entrar ahí a oscuras.

Darien le pidió que aguardara un momento, corrió hasta el coche, y segundos después volvía con la linterna que el chófer llevaba guardada siempre en la guantera.

Cuando entraron en el piso de Serena, lo primero que hizo ésta fue ir a la cocina y sacar de la alacena unos cuantos sobres de chocolate instantáneo.

— ¿No me digas que hemos entrado para eso? —inquirió Darien con incredulidad, sosteniendo la linterna en alto mientras ella volvía a dejar la caja en la alacena.

—Bueno, para esto sólo no —replicó ella—, pero no voy a ningún sitio sin mi chocolate instantáneo.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco y la acompañó al cuarto de baño para que Serena recogiera sus objetos de aseo.

—Ah, y no podía olvidarme de lo más importante —dijo blandiendo su cepillo de dientes.

Lo metió en la bolsa de aseo y le tendió ésta a Darien.

—Déjame la linterna —le pidió—. Voy a ir al dormitorio a por algunas cosas.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañe?; ¿vas a por un camisón semitransparente para sorprenderme, o algo así? —la picó Darien.

Serena le sacó la lengua y lo dejó a solas para volver a los pocos minutos con una bolsa de viaje en la que guardó también la bolsa de aseo.

—Si naufragaras en una isla desierta y sólo pudieses llevarte cinco cosas, ¿qué cosas serían? —le preguntó Darien mientras bajaban las escaleras del edificio.

Serena alzó la vista pensativa.

—Para empezar el teléfono móvil, por supuesto. Así podría pedir ayuda.

—Pero no te serviría de nada a menos que el teléfono tenga cobertura vía satélite —replicó él.

—Oh, claro, como el tuyo —contestó ella con un cierto retintín.

Darien se detuvo al llegar al rellano y Serena se chocó con él.

— ¿Estás burlándote de mí porque tengo dinero? —le preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

Un brillo travieso relumbró en los ojos de Serena.

—Pues sí.

Darien sintió un repentino impulso de besarla y no se molestó siquiera en intentar reprimirlo. Deslizó una mano por detrás del cuello de Serena y bajó la cabeza para tomar sus labios.

Ella emitió un gemido ahogado, pero él la besó con suavidad hasta que notó que empezaba a responderle y que se relajaba.

Introdujo la lengua en su boca y comenzó a moverla imitando el acto sexual mientras se imaginaba yaciendo con ella debajo de él, húmeda, excitada, y dispuesta.

De pronto, sin embargo, Serena puso fin al beso, despegando sus labios de los de él y dando un paso atrás.

—Creía que habías dicho que tendría que suplicarte que me tocases para que lo hicieses —le recordó casi sin aliento.

Darien hizo un esfuerzo por borrar de su mente las eróticas imágenes que su libido había conjurado.

—No he faltado a mi promesa —replicó.

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Ah, no?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Te prometí que no te tocaría a menos que me lo suplicases, pero cuando estuviésemos en mi piso.

Serena lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Mmm… ¿Y puedo fiarme de que mantendrás las manos quietas cuando estemos en tu piso?

Darien levantó una mano y le dijo muy solemne:

—Tienes mi palabra.

Una hora y media después habían cenado una pizza congelada que habían calentado en el horno, y estaban sentados los dos en el salón frente a un acogedor fuego.

Con un vaso de su whisky favorito en la mano, Darien se dijo que si además Serena estuviese sentada desnuda en su regazo, dejando que la besase a placer, la escena sería perfecta.

Sin embargo se había liado en un chal y estaba sentada en el otro extremo del sofá con la inevitable taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos.

—Me alegra que me convencieras para venir —le dijo recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá de cuero.

—Si quieres agradecérmelo se me ocurren unas cuantas maneras —murmuró él con una sonrisa seductora.

Serena enarcó una ceja.

—Pues tendrás que conformarte con un «gracias», y quizá unas galletas caseras.

Darien reprimió un gemido de frustración. No quería unas galletas caseras; la quería a ella… en su cama.

—No acabaste de decirme que cinco cosas querrías tener contigo si naufragases en una isla desierta —le dijo decidiendo que sería mejor cambiar de tema.

Serena tomó un sorbo de chocolate.

—Pues… además del móvil también me llevaría un reproductor de mp3 con unas pilas que no se acabaran nunca.

Darien se rió.

— ¿Y qué música tendrías grabada en él?

—Un poco de todo. Canciones de Alicia Keys, de Seal, algunas alegres para animarme cuando me sintiese triste, algo de música clásica…

—Vaya, qué mezcla tan ecléctica —comentó él ocultando una sonrisa tras su vaso de whisky—. Todavía te quedan tres cosas.

Serena echó hacia atrás la cabeza y miró al techo pensativa.

—Una navaja para poder cortar cosas; un buen cargamento de sobres de chocolate instantáneo, por supuesto, y las obras completas de Louisa May Alcott.

— ¿Y no te llevarías un secador de pelo?

— ¿Para qué? —Replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. En una isla desierta no habría electricidad.

— ¿Ni tampoco gel de baño o champú?

—Bueno, una pastilla de jabón no estaría mal; creo que mejor dejo el teléfono móvil y me quedo con el jabón —respondió Serena—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Ya sé que es imposible que a un Chiba le ocurra algo así porque tu familia movilizaría al ejército para que te buscaran, y también tendrías tu teléfono móvil con cobertura vía satélite, pero… ¿qué cinco cosas querrías tener contigo si naufragaras en una isla desierta?

— ¿Estás burlándote otra vez de mí por tener dinero?

—No, ahora también estoy burlándome de las influencias de tu familia —le respondió ella divertida—. Venga, di; ¿qué cinco cosas te gustaría tener en una isla desierta?

Darien pensó un momento su respuesta.

—Una radio para poder escuchar los deportes.

—Claro, claro; no puedes pasar sin los Knicks.

Él sonrió.

—También una navaja.

—Eh, un momento, no copies mis ideas —protestó Serena.

—Está bien, entonces un machete. También me llevaría una botella de whisky irlandés, las obras completas de Tolstoy… y a una mujer.

Serena parpadeó.

— ¿A una mujer en concreto, o a cualquier mujer?

—No, a cualquiera no. Tendría que ser una mujer capaz de satisfacer plenamente las necesidades de mi cuerpo y de mi espíritu. Así no me importaría quedarme toda mi vida en esa isla.

—Pues sí que pides poco —masculló ella ahogando un bostezo.

— ¿Los efectos del chocolate caliente? —inquirió Darien.

—Eso parece —contestó ella desperezándose—. ¿Te importa que duerma en el sofá?

—Tengo una habitación de invitados —le dijo él.

—Es que hace un calorcito tan agradable aquí con el fuego…

—Como quieras. Te traeré una manta y una almohada.

Cuando regresó encontró a Serena con las piernas flexionadas, los brazos en torno a ellas, y la mirada perdida en el fuego.

— ¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó.

—Pues estaba preguntándome… —comenzó ella sin acabar la frase.

— ¿El qué? —la instó él sentándose a su lado.

—Antes me dijiste que me protegiste de la prensa porque yo te importaba, y estaba preguntándome por cuántas mujeres has hecho lo mismo.

Darien la miró un momento en silencio antes de contestar.

—No muchas.

—«No muchas» no es un número.

—Tres —respondió él.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—Pensaba que habrían sido más.

—Pues estabas equivocada, ya ves.

—Mmm… ¿Y todavía te habla alguna de ellas?

—Las tres —contestó él algo ofendido—. Siempre que he roto con una mujer lo he hecho de un modo civilizado. Una de ellas se ha casado y otra se ha ido a vivir a Francia.

— ¿Y la tercera?

—La tercera está sentada a mi lado en este momento —respondió Darien mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Y ninguna de las otras dos se puso furiosa cuando les dijiste que querías romper?

—No.

—Yo podría haberme puesto furiosa; tenía motivos —le confesó ella—. Me sentí tan dolida cuando me dijiste que lo nuestro tenía que acabarse que en ese momento habría querido gritar, golpear la pared con los puños, tirarte cosas a la cabeza.

Darien enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Y yo que te tenía por la mujer más racional y civilizada de las que he conocido…

—Soy racional y civilizada, pero tú a veces logras sacar mi parte irracional e incivilizada.

Darien intentó imaginársela con un berrinche, pero no lo consiguió.

—Eres demasiado madura; por eso no me tiraste cosas a la cabeza ni me gritaste.

Serena suspiró.

—Tal vez.

Darien se puso de pie.

—En fin, me voy a la cama para dejarte dormir; estarás cansada.

—Gracias por todo otra vez —le dijo ella con una sonrisa que le hizo derretirse por dentro—. Buenas noches.

Darien salió del salón y se alejó por el pasillo. Si no le hubiese hecho aquella estúpida promesa esa noche no dormiría solo, sino que en ese momento estaría haciéndole el amor en el sofá frente al fuego. El solo imaginar los gemidos de Serena y a sí mismo hundiéndose en ella lo excitó, y se reprendió por no ser capaz de mantener alejados esos pensamientos de su mente. Después de aquello no podría pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Serena se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente y le dejó una nota a Darien dándole las gracias de nuevo antes de vestirse y tomar un taxi. No había dormido demasiado porque no había podido dejar de pensar en él. Se había encontrado deseando que no le hubiera hecho aquella promesa, que la hubiese besado y que hubiese hecho mucho más; que le hubiese hecho el amor hasta el amanecer.

¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección?, se dijo irritada cuando el taxi la dejó frente al bloque de pisos donde vivía. Si se dejaba seducir otra vez por Darien, sin duda acabaría quemándose de nuevo.

Cuando entró en el bloque vio que seguían sin luz y tuvo que subir por las escaleras, pero unos minutos después por fin la suerte le sonrió y volvió la luz. Aprovechó para darse una ducha y desayunar algo. Necesitaba estar fresca y con fuerzas para el trabajo… y también dejar de pensar en Darien.

Estaba poniéndose un poco de maquillaje cuando sonó el teléfono. Miró el número antes de descolgar y al ver que era Gerald quien llamaba vaciló un instante pero finalmente contestó.

— ¿Diga?

—Hola, Serena, soy Gerald. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? Me he enterado de que hubo un apagón en tu zona y estaba preocupado. Intenté llamarte al móvil, pero debías tenerlo desconectado.

Serena sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al pensar que Gerald había estado preocupado cuando ella había pasado la noche en el piso de Darien.

—Em… no, es que se me había quedado sin batería —mintió—. ¿En tu zona no se fue la luz?

—No, por suerte no —contestó él—. Escucha, estaba preguntándome si te apetecería que quedásemos a cenar esta noche.

La reacción inmediata de Serena fue rechazar la invitación, pero se mordió la lengua para impedir que el «no» cruzara sus labios. ¿Por qué habría de rechazarle? Gerald era un buen tipo, era agradable, inteligente, guapo…

— ¿A qué hora habías pensado que quedáramos?

—A las ocho. Sé que es un poco tarde, pero es que hoy tengo un día un poco liado. De todos modos intentaré compensártelo. Si puedo voy a reservar mesa en un sitio que estoy seguro que te encantará.

Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan atento?

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, entonces te llamaré cuando tenga hecha la reserva para decirte dónde quedamos.

—Estupendo. Que tengas un buen día.

—Y tú también. Estoy deseando verte.

Serena colgó el teléfono y frunció el entrecejo. Ella también debería estar deseando verlo. Quizá si dejaba de pensar en Darien y se repetía mentalmente durante todo el día que estaba deseando verlo acabaría convenciéndose, se dijo con un suspiro.

Cuando llegó a la oficina subió en el ascensor decidida a centrarse en el trabajo y evitar en lo posible a Darien, pero no contaba con que algo inesperado iba a suceder.

Apenas había entrado en su despacho y había colgado el abrigo en el perchero cuando sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Sí?

—El señor Armando Chiba por la línea uno —contestó Rose, su secretaria.

¿El padre de Darien? ¿Qué querría?

—Gracias, Rose —le dijo Serena antes de apretar un botón en el teléfono—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Chiba?

—Hola, Serena. Te llamo porque nos ha surgido un problema. Hay dos artículos que tenemos que mandar a la imprenta para mañana pero son un auténtico desastre y necesito que alguien los revise. Querría que te encargases de ello con Darien.

Serena parpadeó. ¿Con Darien? Y ella que se había propuesto no pasar siquiera por su despacho en todo el día si podía evitarlo…

—Espero que no hayas hecho planes para esta noche porque no sé cuánto tiempo va a llevaros.

Adiós también a su cita con Gerald. Bah, ¿a quién quería engañar? La verdad era que en el fondo se alegraba de tener una excusa para cancelar su cita.

—Se lo he dicho hace un rato a Darien y ya está en ello, así que reúnete con él en su despacho y que te explique los detalles.

—Está bien, señor Chiba. Hasta luego.

Serena colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo con suspicacia. ¿No habría planeado aquello Darien para estar a solas con ella? No, era totalmente ridículo. Darien no necesitaba recurrir a ese tipo de tretas para conseguir lo que quería de una mujer, y no iba a hacer además que su propio padre actuara de cómplice. Estaba volviéndose paranoica, se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Tomó un bolígrafo, un cuaderno, y se dirigió al despacho de Darien.

Al llegar allí su secretaria le dijo que pasara sin llamar, y se lo encontró literalmente rodeado de un mar de papeles y fotografías.

— ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto? —le preguntó.

—Le encargamos estos artículos a un reportero suplente y a un fotógrafo nuevo, pero ni de lejos nos imaginábamos que el resultado fuese a ser tan desastroso. La buena noticia es que el fotógrafo tomó tantas fotos que alguna aprovechable tiene que haber.

Serena se remangó y se tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

—Está bien; dime por dónde quieres que empiece.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Ocho**

Serena y Darien sólo pararon un momento para comer antes de seguir repasando y editando los dos artículos.

Ocupados como estaban, Serena debería haber sido capaz de ignorar por completo la presencia de Darien, pero no fue así. El olor embriagador de su colonia la envolvía cada vez que se inclinaba hacia delante para tomar un papel; cuando se pasaba la mano por el cabello, ella sentía deseos de tocarlo también… Y en un momento dado, cuando los dedos de Darien rozaron los de ella al ir a alcanzar un clip, Serena se estremeció entera.

Los dos alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo, y por un instante el corazón de Serena dejó de latir.

Luego, como si recordaran de pronto que no podían perder ni un momento, los dos miraron hacia otro lado y siguieron trabajando.

Hacia el final de la jornada, sin embargo, a cada momento en que Darien paraba para comentarle algo, Serena se encontró mirando sus labios, como hipnotizada, y a las seis y media, cuando por fin hubieron terminado lo que en un principio le había parecido una misión imposible, se sentía algo mareada, pero no de cansancio.

Darien se levantó de su sillón, se quitó la corbata, y fue a sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de la de Serena.

—Yo diría que nos merecemos un aplauso —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ya lo creo —asintió ella sonriendo también—. Espero que a tu padre le parezcan bien los cambios que hemos hecho.

—Más vale que sí después de habernos matado durante horas para arreglar esos dos artículos. Aunque no esperes que nos haga una fiesta ni nada de eso.

Serena esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No es de los padres que se deshacen en elogios, ¿eh?

—No, aunque siempre te deja muy claro si le satisface o no tu forma de hacer las cosas.

—Pero seguro que de ti está muy orgulloso; no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca enfadado contigo —apuntó ella.

—No te creas —dijo él apartando un mechón rizado de su rostro—, por ser el hijo mayor siempre me pone el listón más alto y es más exigente conmigo que con mi hermano y mi hermana.

Serena pensó que dejaría caer la mano de nuevo, pero en vez de eso se puso a acariciarle la mejilla. Sabía que al dejarle hacer aquello estaba incumpliendo su propia norma de mantenerlo a distancia, pero no quería que parara; resultaba tan agradable…

—A mí me ocurrió igual con mis padres porque también soy la mayor —dijo—, pero supongo que tengo una ventaja sobre ti ya que no trabajo para ellos. De hecho viven en otro estado.

—No me lo habías contado; ¿en cuál?

—En Indiana. Yo me fui de allí bastante joven; cuando empecé la universidad.

Darien sonrió.

— ¿Los echas de menos?

—Algunas veces, aunque creo que es bueno que los hijos vuelen lejos del nido.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Pero tú trabajas en la empresa de la familia.

—Bueno, la verdad es que nunca he sentido la necesidad de vivir de otra manera.

— ¿Nunca?, ¿no tuviste siquiera una época de rebelde sin causa de adolescente?

Darien sonrió.

—Está bien, sí, lo admito, a los quince años quería ser ranchero, pero fue sólo una fase.

Serena se rió.

—Después de verte con traje todos los días no te imagino con sombrero vaquero y unas botas manchadas de barro.

—No te burles; era mi sueño. Y luego durante un verano, estando en el instituto formé un grupo de música con otros chicos. Nos encantaba hablar de las giras que haríamos, de los discos que grabaríamos… pero no duramos ni un mes.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea. No me dijiste nada de eso durante el tiempo en que estuvimos… —se quedó callada—. Bueno, durante el tiempo que duró lo nuestro. Claro que siempre has sido bastante reservado en todo lo que se refiere a tu vida privada.

—Me da la impresión de que eso te entristece —murmuró él acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque no me guste, tampoco hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto.

—Te equivocas; me importa y mucho la opinión que tengas de mí; mucho más de lo que crees —murmuró Darien inclinándose hacia ella.

El aire entre ellos pareció cargarse de electricidad, y pronto los ojos de Serena se vieron atraídos hacia los labios de él.

—Voy a besarte —le susurró Darien.

—Yo no te lo he pedido —protestó ella sin demasiada vehemencia.

—Lo sé, pero no estamos en mi piso —replicó él antes de posar suavemente su boca sobre la de ella.

A Serena se le cortó, el aliento. Los labios de Darien acariciaron los suyos, y cuando su lengua intentó deslizarse entre ellos no se lo impidió.

De la garganta de Darien escapó un gemido ahogado que hizo que una ola de calor la invadiera.

El beso se volvió más y más ardiente, y aunque cuando Darien la levantó de la silla y la hizo sentarse en su regazo Serena no se resistió, la voz de la prudencia le hizo preguntarle:

— ¿Crees que esto es una buena idea?

—Sólo estamos besándonos —murmuró él antes de imponerle silencio, tomando sus labios de nuevo.

Sí, sólo estaban besándose, se dijo Serena, pero su cuerpo quería más que eso; mucho más.

Como si tuvieran vida propia, sus manos subieron a la cabeza de Darien y sus dedos se enredaron en su corto cabello.

Sin embargo parecía que no era la única que no iba a conformarse con unos cuantos besos, por apasionados que fueran, porque de pronto sintió las manos de él masajeando suavemente la parte inferior de sus senos. Los pezones se le endurecieron antes incluso de que Darien los tocara, y un cosquilleo delicioso descendió desde ellos hasta el centro de su cuerpo, donde ya estaba empezando a notarse húmeda.

— ¿Quieres que siga? —le preguntó él en un susurro.

Serena se sintió como si le estuviese ofreciendo un bocado del fruto prohibido. La tentación era demasiado fuerte.

—No lo sé —murmuró acalorada, mientras él la besaba en el cuello y seguía acariciándole los senos—. No puedo pensar con claridad cuando me tocas.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Las dos cosas —masculló ella mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando le pellizcó ligeramente los pezones.

—Si quieres que pare sólo tienes que pedírmelo —le dijo él bajando las manos.

Serena cerró los ojos, aprovechando aquel momento para recobrar el aliento.

—La verdad es que no puedo decir que quiera que pares —admitió con voz queda.

Darien no necesitó más; sin perder tiempo tomó de nuevo sus labios en un beso muy intenso, como si tuviese sed de ella pero sintiese que jamás podría llegar a saciarse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos le desabrochó la blusa y luego el sujetador al tiempo que ella hacía lo propio con su camisa.

Sin embargo, al quitársela vio que debajo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes.

—Mmm… Darien… ¿por qué tienes que llevar tanta ropa? —protestó—. Quítate esto —dijo tirando del dobladillo.

Él obedeció al punto, y Serena pasó las manos por su torso, sonriendo satisfecha cuando lo oyó aspirar extasiado.

Darien inclinó la cabeza sobre sus senos y tomó un pezón en la boca. Serena sintió como si de pronto la temperatura hubiera subido varios grados, y se removió ansiosa en su regazo, frotándose contra su erección.

Sus movimientos arrancaron un gemido mezcla de frustración y placer de los labios de él.

De pronto, sin embargo, la pilló por sorpresa, asiéndola por las caderas, y la hizo bajar al suelo para quitarle los zapatos y la falda, y bajarle las medias y las braguitas que llevaba debajo.

Luego se sacó un preservativo del bolsillo, se desabrochó el cinturón, y se bajó a la vez los pantalones y los calzoncillos antes de volver a tomar asiento y hacer que Serena se encaramara de nuevo a su regazo.

Volvió a besarla sensualmente al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban entre sus muslos, y cuando sus dedos encontraron lo que buscaba sonrió contra sus labios.

—Húmeda y dispuesta —murmuró satisfecho.

Mientras la acariciaba íntimamente comenzó a besarla de nuevo, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella, y pronto Serena estaba tan excitada que apenas podía respirar.

—Te necesito dentro de mí —le susurró. Y luego, más para sí que para él, murmuró—. Dios, esto es una locura.

Darien le levantó las caderas y la hizo descender sobre su palpitante miembro. Serena jadeó extasiada al sentir cómo se introducía dentro de ella.

Darien se estremeció.

—Oh, Serena, es tan agradable…

Ella levantó las caderas y descendió de nuevo sobre él, haciendo que la fricción estimulara las terminaciones nerviosas ocultas en los lugares más íntimos de su cuerpo.

—Mmm… ya lo creo que lo es…

Comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo más rápido, ella subiendo y bajando sobre él, y Darien arqueándose hacia ella al tiempo que tomaba sus pezones en la boca para succionarlos.

Durante varios minutos no se oyó en la habitación otra cosa más que la respiración entrecortada de ambos y sus gemidos ahogados, y de pronto a Serena le sobrevino el orgasmo, sacudiéndola con tal fuerza que se estremeció en los brazos de Darien.

A los pocos segundos lo oyó mascullar algo entre dientes, y con una última embestida alcanzó el cielo también, derrumbándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Oh, Dios, Serena, ha sido increíble —murmuró apretándole las nalgas con las manos y mirándola a los ojos—. Eres maravillosa; sencillamente mara…

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, y Serena dio un respingo.

—Oh, no…

Darien puso su índice sobre los labios de ella y negó con la cabeza. Llamaron a la puerta de nuevo.

— ¿Señor Chiba? Vengo a limpiar su despacho —llamó la voz de Brenda, la limpiadora, desde fuera.

—Deme diez minutos, por favor; quiero terminar lo que estoy haciendo.

Un sentimiento de culpa invadió a Serena. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Es que no había aprendido nada? Darien le había hecho tanto daño cuando la había dejado que incluso un año después era incapaz de interesarse siquiera por otro hombre. Y aquella vez había sido incluso peor: lo habían hecho en la oficina.

Avergonzada y furiosa consigo misma, se bajó de su regazo y se tambaleó un poco cuando intentó ponerse de pie.

Darien se levantó y la sostuvo.

— ¿Estás, bien?

Serena rehuyó su mirada.

—Podría estar mejor. Si me visto quizá recuperaré al menos un mínimo de mi dignidad.

Darien fue a echar el pestillo.

—Vamos, Serena, no te pongas así; no ha pasado nada.

—Pero podría haber pasado —masculló ella mientras se ponía la ropa con manos temblorosas—. Esa mujer podría haber entrado y me habría encontrado aquí, haciéndolo con el jefe.

—Técnicamente no soy tu jefe —respondió él—. Me cuidé de que no estuvieras a mi cargo cuando te propuse volver a trabajar con nosotros.

Serena no estaba escuchándolo.

— ¿Y si no hubiese llamado?

—Nadie entra en mi despacho sin llamar.

— ¿Y si hubiera sido tu padre, o uno de tus hermanos?

Darien, que había empezado a vestirse después que Serena, estaba abrochándose ya el cinturón mientras que ella estaba peleándose con la cremallera de su falda.

—Cálmate, Serena; no ha pasado nada —le dijo él apartando sus manos para hacerlo él—. Esto se nos ha ido un poco de las manos, eso es todo —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—. La próxima vez tendremos más cuidado.

—No habrá una próxima vez —replicó ella irritada—. Ya pasé por esto una vez; no soy masoquista. Además los dos sabemos que éste no es el momento adecuado y que yo no soy la mujer adecuada para ti.

Darien se quedó callado.

— ¿De verdad crees que yo pienso eso? —le preguntó al cabo de un rato.

Su pregunta hizo que el corazón de Serena palpitara con fuerza, que le hiciera abrigar esperanzas aun cuando sabía que podía acabar haciéndose daño otra vez.

—No lo creo; lo sé. No es el momento adecuado porque estás demasiado centrado en tu trabajo, y sé que no soy la mujer adecuada porque si lo fuera no te importaría si éste es el momento adecuado en tu vida o no para una relación —le dijo con aspereza antes de calzarse los zapatos.

—Serena…

Ella se negó a escucharlo.

—No, Darien. Para ti esto es sólo sexo, pero para mí… —sacudió la cabeza.

No, no iba a ser encima tan patética como para decirle que seguía enamorada de él.

—Estás equivocada; yo no…

Serena levantó una mano para interrumpirlo.

—Déjalo, por favor. Esto ha sido un error, un tremendo error, y vamos a olvidar que ha ocurrido.

No le dio tiempo a contestar. Se volvió sin mirarlo y salió del despacho.

¿Qué había hecho?, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan idiota?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Nueve **

—Sí, Lita, tuve que cancelar la cena con Gerald. Me surgió algo en el trabajo a última hora y vi que no iba a poder llegar a tiempo.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco después de darle a su amiga esa excusa que no era otra cosa más que una verdad a medias. Se había pasado todo el fin de semana flagelándose por haber dejado que ocurriera lo que había ocurrido entre Darien y ella. ¡Y encima en la oficina! Debía haber perdido la cabeza.

Lo único bueno que tenía aquel lunes era que no había visto a Darien… al menos en lo que iba de mañana.

—Pero volverás a salir con él en alguna otra ocasión, ¿no? —Le preguntó su amiga—. Serena, me costó mucho convencer a Gerald para que tuviera aquella cita a ciegas contigo. Además ésta es una oportunidad que no deberías desaprovechar. Es médico.

Por más que lo intentaba, Serena se sentía incapaz de ilusionarse ante la idea de volver a verlo. De hecho, temía que si quedaran de nuevo estaría todo el tiempo acordándose del motivo por el que había cancelado aquella cita y de lo estúpida que había sido.

—No sé, Lita. Es que acabo de cambiar de puesto en el trabajo y ahora mismo estoy tan ocupada que…

—Venga, Serena, no me pongas la excusa del trabajo. Gerald está empezando a pensar que no estás interesada en él, y la verdad es que no te entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de él? Es guapo, inteligente, tiene sentido del humor…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y su secretaria asomó la cabeza dentro de su despacho.

—Siento molestarla, señorita Tsukino, pero hay una mujer por la otra línea que dice que es usted la tutora de su sobrina y está muy alterada. Parece que le ha ocurrido algo a la chica.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Serena.

—Lita, tengo que dejarte; luego te llamo —le dijo a su amiga antes de cambiar de línea—. Serena Tsukino, ¿dígame?

—Señorita Tsukino, la llamo porque Hotaru ha sufrido un accidente —le explicó la tía de la adolescente entre sollozos—. He creído que querría saberlo. Un camión la arrolló esta mañana, camino del instituto.

—Oh, Dios mío…

—Estoy en el hospital; en urgencias, pero no sé qué pasa. Llevo aquí casi una hora y no sale nadie a decirme nada.

—De acuerdo; intente tranquilizarse. Dígame en qué hospital está e iré tan pronto como pueda tomar un taxi.

Darien se enteró de que Serena había salido cuando envió a su secretaria a llevarle la documentación para un artículo del que quería que se encargara, y ésta regresó diciéndole que no estaba.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo estará fuera? —inquirió, preguntándose por qué habría salido.

Su secretaria se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy segura, pero Rose, su secretaria, me ha dicho que no cree que vuelva en todo el día.

—Ya veo —murmuró él.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preocuparse, ya que Serena no faltaba al trabajo a menos que fuera por una razón de peso, así que decidió acercarse a su despacho para hablar con su secretaria y ver si sabía algo más.

—Hola, Rose —la saludó al llegar—. Quería la opinión de Serena sobre un artículo —se inventó sobre la marcha—. ¿No te ha dicho a qué hora volverá?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando salió para el hospital sólo me dijo que intentaría llamar esta tarde para saber si le habían dejado algún mensaje.

La preocupación de Darien aumentó.

— ¿Ha ido al hospital?

—No me he enterado muy bien de qué relación tiene con la señorita Tsukino, pero una chica llamada Hotaru ha sido arrollada por un camión esta mañana temprano y la han llevado al hospital.

Hotaru arrollada por un camión… Darien sacudió la cabeza espantado. Pobre criatura.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuál es su estado?

—No, sólo sé que la han ingresado en urgencias.

Darien frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Y el nombre del hospital?, ¿lo sabes?

—Un momento; creo que lo apunté por aquí —murmuró la joven buscando entre sus papeles—. Ah, aquí está. Hospital de Saint Joseph.

—Gracias —respondió él anotando el nombre mentalmente.

Aturdido aún por lo que acababa de oír regresó a su despacho y se sentó tras su escritorio intentando no pensar en lo frenética que debía estar Serena.

Sin embargo no podía apartar aquello de su mente, así que finalmente tomó el teléfono y llamó a su móvil. Cuando no hubo respuesta se le encogió el corazón. Aquello no era una buena señal.

Brenda, la tía de Hotaru no podía soportar ver la sangre de las heridas de su sobrina, así que fue Serena quien estuvo sentada con la chica en la sala de observación de urgencias hasta que la llevaron al quirófano. Mientras aguardaban en la sala de espera intentó calmar como pudo a Brenda, que no hacía más que llorar.

—Si hubiera estado más pendiente de ella… Pero iba con prisa porque tenía que dejar a mi hijo Jason en la guardería. Y esta mañana no oí el despertador. Por eso íbamos tarde.

Serena le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Deja de culparte, Brenda. El conductor del camión iba borracho —le dijo sintiendo que la sangre le hervía de nuevo al pensar en aquel canalla.

—Pero es que no me lo perdonaría nunca si no saliese de esto —murmuró la tía de la adolescente, sollozando de nuevo—. Es una chica tan buena y tan lista. Se merece mucho más de lo poco que yo puedo darle.

—Tú haces mucho más de lo que puedes —le dijo Serena.

— ¿Cómo está Hotaru? —preguntó de pronto una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Serena se volvió y parpadeó sorprendida al ver que se trataba de…

— ¿Darien?

—Tu secretaria me dijo que estabas aquí, así que decidí venir por si necesitabas algo.

La expresión preocupada en su mirada la enterneció y la sorprendió al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Quién es este hombre? —inquirió Brenda.

—Oh, perdona —dijo Serena, que por un momento se había olvidado por completo de ella—. Darien, ella es Brenda Rogers, la tía de Hotaru; Brenda, éste es mi… éste es Darien Chiba; trabajamos juntos.

Darien le tendió la mano a la mujer.

—Siento muchísimo lo que le ha ocurrido a su sobrina.

La mano temblorosa de la mujer estrechó brevemente la suya.

—Llevo toda la mañana hecha un manojo de nervios; gracias a Dios que Serena ha estado a mi lado. Es un verdadero ángel.

—Sí que lo es —murmuró él—. ¿Cómo está Hotaru?

Fue Serena quien contestó.

—Tiene una pierna rota con fractura doble, pero aparte de eso sólo sufre una ligera contusión y le han dado puntos porque tenía algunos cortes profundos. Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido.

—Tu secretaria me dijo que fue un camión.

Serena asintió.

—El conductor iba borracho. A las ocho de la mañana… —añadió con indignación.

—Pero se repondrá, ¿verdad? —inquirió él.

—Parece que sí. Estamos esperando a que el médico nos diga algo más.

—No quiero ni pensar en que le puedan quedar secuelas —murmuró Brenda angustiada—. Y espero que mi seguro nos cubra esto —inspiró profundamente—. Necesito un poco de aire fresco; los hospitales siempre me han agobiado. Por favor, avísame si sale el médico —le dijo a Serena.

Ésta la siguió con la mirada mientras abandonaba la sala de espera.

—Me da muchísima pena —le dijo a Darien—. La pobre no sólo tiene que cuidar de la hija de su hermana, que está en la cárcel, sino que también tiene que sacar adelante sola a su hijo porque su marido murió hace dos años.

Darien se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Lo que ha dicho antes del seguro… ¿Crees que es posible que no le cubra los gastos médicos?

—Eso me temo; lleva muy poco tiempo en la empresa en la que está trabajando.

Él se quedó callado un momento.

—Pues no hará falta que se preocupe; yo pagaré lo que no cubra su seguro —dijo.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué? Si apenas la conoces.

—Pero tú sí, y obviamente es importante para ti.

El corazón de Serena palpitó con fuerza. Sí, Brenda y Hotaru le importaban mucho, y todo lo que Darien hacía y decía últimamente parecía apuntar a que ella le importaba a él.

—No sé qué decir excepto gracias.

— ¿Brenda Rogers? —llamó la voz de un hombre en ese momento.

Serena se volvió y vio al médico.

—Ha ido fuera un momento; si me da un segundo iré a buscarla.

Corrió al pasillo y justo en ese instante se tropezó con Brenda, que ya volvía.

—Ya ha salido —le dijo.

Entraron de nuevo en la sala de espera y se acercaron al médico, que estaba hablando con Darien.

— ¿Cómo está, doctor? —le preguntó Brenda ansiosa.

—Estable —respondió éste—. Con un par de semanas de descanso y rehabilitación se sorprenderá de lo rápida que será su recuperación —añadió con una sonrisa—. Está un poco aturdida por la anestesia, pero estoy seguro de que le encantaría que pasase a verla.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Brenda con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Entrarás conmigo a verla? —le pidió a Serena, tomándola de la mano.

—Pues claro que sí —contestó ella, antes de dirigir una mirada a Darien.

—Llámame cuando vuelvas a casa —le dijo él.

Serena asintió, y lo miró una vez más antes de seguir a Brenda y al médico. ¿De verdad habría ido allí porque le importaba? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Cómo amiga, o como algo más que eso? No quería hacerse ilusiones; eso había sido lo que la había llevado a engañarse un año atrás.

Cuando Serena abandonó el hospital era ya medianoche. Tomó un taxi, y de camino a casa escuchó los mensajes de voz que tenía en el contestador de su móvil. Su secretaria le había dejado varios, había uno de Lita, riñéndola otra vez por haber cancelado su cita con Gerald, y dos de Darien, uno que le había dejado esa mañana temprano, y otro, dos horas atrás, pidiéndole de nuevo que lo llamara al llegar a casa.

Escuchó esos dos mensajes un par de veces con los ojos cerrados. Le encantaba la voz de Darien, grave, pero aterciopelada, y tan sensual…

Tras pagar al taxista y bajarse miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que pasaban ya de las doce y media. No podía llamar a Darien a esa hora. Ya hablaría con él en la oficina.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó medio zombi de la cama, llamó al hospital para preguntar por Hotaru, y se tomó una taza de café solo para acabar de despertarse.

Después de ducharse y vestirse se aplicó una crema para disimular las ojeras que tenía, y se dio también un poco de colorete porque estaba tan pálida que parecía que estaba enferma.

Cuando llegó a la oficina apenas había colgado el abrigo en el perchero cuando llamaron a la puerta y entró Darien.

—No me llamaste —le dijo.

—Es que cuando llegué a casa era más de medianoche.

—Podías haber llamado de todos modos; no me habría importado que me despertaras —respondió él—. ¿Cómo está Hotaru?

—Un poco asustada, aunque delante de su tía se hace la fuerte. En más de un momento tuve que contener las lágrimas. Me quedé con ella hasta que se durmió.

—Eres una buena persona, Serena.

Ella, que no había esperado aquel elogio, se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Tal vez esto te suene extraño, pero Hotaru me inspira. No sabe quién es su padre y su madre está en la cárcel, pero ella aspira a ser algo el día de mañana, a llevar una vida digna. Y no sabes lo mucho que está esforzándose con ese artículo para _Home Style_. Es una auténtica luchadora.

— ¿Y no será también que ves un poco de ti en ella?

Serena esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Me halagas, pero me temo que yo no tengo su mérito. He tenido muchas más ventajas que ella, además del apoyo de mi familia.

—Pero tú también eres una luchadora nata.

La intensa mirada de Darien estaba haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, así que Serena apartó la vista de él.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Y gracias también por ofrecerte a ayudar a Brenda con los gastos. Quiere que sepas lo mucho que significa para ella.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Me alegra poder ser de ayuda —le dijo—. ¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche?

Serena suspiró.

—Voy a ir al hospital otra vez a ver cómo sigue Hotaru.

— ¿Os han dicho cuánto tardarán en darle el alta?

—Dos o tres días. Luego tendrá que hacer reposo durante un par de semanas, así que estaba pensando que quizá me vaya a su casa por las tardes por si puedo echarle una mano a su tía.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Llámame esta noche cuando vayas a salir del hospital; te mandaré a mi chófer.

—No es necesario —replicó ella apurada—; tomaré el autobús.

— ¿Estás segura? Han dicho que esta noche va a nevar.

La verdad era que con el frío que haría cuando saliese del hospital y lo cansada que estaría, lo que menos le apetecería sería volver a casa en autobús y tener luego que andar hasta su casa desde la parada.

—Está bien; si no es molestia te lo agradezco —dijo finalmente.

—Pues claro que no es molestia —respondió él con una sonrisa, pellizcándole la nariz—. Bueno, te dejo trabajar.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él Serena se sentó en su sillón con un suspiro. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan encantador?

El jueves le dieron el alta a Hotaru y, para sorpresa de Serena, Darien insistió en que quería ir con ella a su casa para visitarla.

Esa tarde, mientras ella jugaba al scrabble con la adolescente, Darien se quedó a un lado hablando con su tía, y cuando vio a Brenda lanzar un gritito ahogado y darle un abrazo se preguntó qué le habría dicho.

Incapaz de reprimir la curiosidad, lo mencionó cuando iban en el coche, camino de su casa.

—Le he dicho que he contratado a una enfermera para que la ayude con Hotaru durante estas dos semanas en que Hotaru tiene que hacer reposo.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, maravillada una vez más de su generosidad.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto, Darien?

—Bueno, tengo mis motivos —le respondió él, haciendo que el corazón le palpitase con fuerza.

— ¿Qué… qué motivos? —balbució Serena.

—Me preocupaba que no rindieses en el trabajo teniendo que ayudar a Brenda con Hotaru cada tarde. Mi padre necesita que todos sus empleados rindan al máximo para poder convertirse en el nuevo presidente de la compañía el año que viene.

Serena parpadeó con incredulidad.

—Perdona, pero precisamente desde que Hotaru ingresó en el hospital me he estado esforzando el doble para que mi rendimiento no se viera afectado —le dijo algo molesta.

—Está bien, lo reconozco: la verdad es que he contratado a esa enfermera para que puedas pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Sus palabras dejaron a Serena sin aliento.

—Yo… no creo que debamos… lo del otro día en tu despacho fue un error y no…

Darien puso su mano sobre la de ella.

—Esto es más que sexo, Serena —le dijo—. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y quiero que sea sin interrupciones y sin que tengamos que escondernos.

— ¿Cómo? —Inquirió ella sacudiendo la cabeza—. Hace unos días decías que no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos que se nos viesen juntos en público.

—Y lo sigo diciendo —asintió él apretando suavemente su mano—. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tengo un apartamento en South Beach?

— ¿En Miami?

Él asintió.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a pasar allí el fin de semana.

A Serena estaba empezando a darle vueltas la cabeza.

— ¿Qué fin de semana?

—Este fin de semana; podríamos salir mañana.

— ¿Mañana? —repitió ella aturdida.

—Iríamos en mi jet privado.

Serena se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué responder. La idea de pasar el fin de semana en la playa con él, solos los dos, era muy tentadora, pero una vocecita en su mente le decía que aquello no sería más que un tremendo error, que podía acabar con el corazón roto otra vez.

Además, habían pasado los días y todavía no tenía aquel contrato que Darien le había prometido respecto a su «acuerdo» para darle un hijo.

Cada vez que había sacado el tema él le había dicho que su abogado estaba en ello, pero que al tratarse de algo tan inusual llevaría tiempo.

La verdad era que no sabía de qué tenía más miedo, si de cometer otra vez el mismo error con Darien, o de tener que buscar a un donante de esperma anónimo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Diez**

Ni largas colas para facturar el equipaje, ni aquel horrible zumo de naranja y la bolsita de cacahuetes, ni almuerzos nocivos para la salud… Mientras miraba por la ventanilla, Serena se dijo que, aunque le pinchaba constantemente a Darien por lo rica que era su familia, no le costaría nada hacerse a la comodidad de su jet privado.

—Sólo por curiosidad… —dijo volviéndose hacia Darien, que iba sentado a su lado leyendo unos papeles de trabajo—: ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un vuelo comercial como el resto de los mortales?

—No hace tanto; cuando fui a Australia hace un par de años —protestó él guardando los papeles en su cartera y dejándola en el suelo—. No, espera: el año pasado cuando fui a Londres.

—Eso son vuelos internacionales y no cuentan —replicó ella.

Además, seguro que había viajado en primera.

Darien frunció el entrecejo y miró hacia el techo, como si estuviera pensando.

—No sé. Entonces… quizá cuando estaba en la universidad.

Serena gimió.

— ¿Cuándo estabas en la universidad? ¿Lo ves? Estás demasiado consentido.

Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron y deslizó una mano por detrás del cuello de Serena para atraerla hacia sí.

—No, no lo bastante.

Serena sonrió divertida.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No; ni de lejos. Y por eso ahora mismo me voy a dar un capricho —murmuró Darien antes de inclinar la cabeza y posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Serena suspiró y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para apretarse contra él.

Cuanto más se alejaban de Nueva York más atrapada se sentía en su hechizo… y más consciente era también Serena de que iba a hacerse mucho daño si un día de pronto Darien acababa perdiendo el interés en ella.

Sin embargo, aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad, y se dijo que tampoco tenía nada de malo disfrutar un poco.

—Háblame de tu apartamento —le pidió—. ¿Está cerca de la playa?

—Cerca no; está en una cala privada. Es un sitio estupendo para escapar durante unos días del estrés y las tensiones.

— ¿Y tú sueles irte allí de escapada muy a menudo?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Compré tres apartamentos hace unos años a modo de inversión, vendí dos y me quedé con uno. Uno de mis primos vino en una ocasión y yo me alojé allí durante un viaje de negocios que tuve que hacer a Miami, pero no, prácticamente no lo uso. Claro que no lo tengo descuidado ni mucho menos, y le he pedido a mi secretaria que se asegurara de que la nevera esté llena cuando lleguemos.

Serena lo miró preocupada.

— ¿Sabe con quién vas?

Darien volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Lo único que sabe es que una persona va a usar mi apartamento este fin de semana; ni siquiera sabe que yo voy —respondió—. Además le he dejado un mensaje diciéndole que he salido, que regresaré el lunes, y que si necesita algo puede contactar conmigo en el móvil. Así que como ves no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Vamos a pasarlo estupendamente. Buena comida, una visita a un pub llamado Delano's que es famoso por sus martinis, y…

— ¿Y?

—Y quizá te haga perder la cabeza —contestó él con una sonrisa pícara.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Como si no la hubieses perdido por su culpa hacía ya tiempo…

Parecía que la suerte estaba de su parte. No sólo hacía sol cuando llegaron a Miami, sino que además hacía una temperatura agradable para estar como estaban en el mes de enero. Al caer la tarde, sin embargo, refrescó bastante.

El apartamento de Darien era el perfecto exponente del equilibrio entre la sofisticación y el confort, y la vista que ofrecía de la playa el amplio balcón había dejado sin aliento a Serena, que estaba allí en ese momento contemplando la puesta de sol.

—Entra y cámbiate de ropa —le dijo Darien abriendo la puerta y asomándose—. Ya es casi la hora de cenar.

— ¿Y tenemos que salir? —Inquirió ella con desgana—. Podríamos prepararnos algo con lo que hay en la nevera y cenar aquí en el balcón.

—Podríamos, pero te prometí que íbamos a divertirnos y es lo que vamos a hacer —le recordó él.

Darien la llevó a cenar a un afamado restaurante en Collins Avenue con vistas al océano, y después la llevó a Delano's, como le había dicho, donde servían generosos martinis a unos precios ridículos.

—Me vas a malacostumbrar —le dijo Serena—. ¿Cómo voy a querer volver al trabajo el lunes después de esto?

—No pienses en ello —respondió él—. Ésa es la regla número uno: no pienses en la vuelta hasta el domingo por la tarde.

Serena se quedó callada un momento.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo que no me atreví a preguntarte cuando estuvimos saliendo? —dijo de pronto.

— ¿Por qué no te atreviste a preguntarme?

—Pues porque había momentos en que me sentía tímida contigo. Cuando nos conocimos me dejaste impresionada, y la verdad es que aún…

— ¿Aún qué?

—Que aún consigues dejarme sin aliento —contestó ella vergonzosa—. Pero volviendo a lo que quería preguntarte… me gustaría saber con qué puede soñar un hombre que lo tiene todo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que nunca lo he pensado.

— ¿No has pensado en ello porque tienes todo lo que podrías desear?

Darien entornó los ojos.

—No, no he pensado en ello porque soy un hombre de acción, de hechos, no suelo sentarme a divagar.

—Pero si un día no tuvieras otra cosa que hacer y te sentases a pensar en qué te gustaría tener, ¿qué sería? ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

—Supongo que algún día me gustaría formar una familia. En lo profesional me gustaría seguir avanzando; quizá en un futuro incluso podría ocupar el puesto que ocupa ahora mi abuelo.

— ¿Te gustaría ser presidente de la compañía?

—El poder tiene su atractivo —contestó él—. Y estar al frente de un grupo editorial tan importante como EPH implica un gran poder mediático.

—Pero también supone una enorme responsabilidad —apuntó ella.

—Tienes razón. Por eso como editor creo que lo más importante es ofrecer a los lectores el máximo rigor informativo.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eso es algo que siempre he admirado de ti —le dijo ella—, pero de tus sueños personales no me has dicho gran cosa excepto que quizá algún día pienses en formar una familia.

Darien gimió.

— ¿Me vas a hacer pensar más? —Protestó antes de tomar un sorbo de su Martini—. Está bien, ya que insistes te diré que cuando tengo tiempo para pensar… y debo añadir que procuro mantenerme ocupado para que eso no pase muy a menudo… siempre llego a la misma conclusión; a que nunca es un buen momento para iniciar la clase de relación de pareja que me gustaría tener.

A Serena se le encogió el corazón, pero se esforzó porque su voz sonará natural cuando le preguntó:

— ¿Cómo la de una persona totalmente anónima?

Darien asintió.

—Me gustaría poder tomarme el tiempo para hacer cosas normales, ir despacio, empezar como amigos… Lo malo es que por ser quien soy esas cosas me resultan casi imposibles. Cuando estamos en la oficina me cuesta mucho no tocarte, pero no necesariamente en un sentido sexual. A veces querría tomar tu mano y apretarla para darte ánimos, o charlar contigo, pero si lo hiciese demasiado a menudo la gente empezaría a pensar que hay algo entre nosotros, eso podría causarnos problemas a los dos… y no quiero que tengas que volver a _Home Style_.

—Bueno, yo no tengo intención de volver siempre y cuando cumplas tu parte del trato; hablando de lo cual… ¿qué pasa con el segundo contrato? —le preguntó aprovechando la ocasión.

Darien abrió la boca, como para decir algo, pero se quedó callado y apuró su Martini antes de responder.

—Buena pregunta. Llamaré a mi abogado el lunes a primera hora —levantó el brazo para llamar a un camarero que pasaba—. Otro Martini con piña para la señorita, por favor.

—Pero si aún no me he acabado el que tengo —protestó ella.

—Pues acábatelo.

— ¿No estarás tratando de emborracharme, verdad? —inquirió ella sin poder reprimir una sonrisa divertida.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió él haciéndose el ofendido—. Bueno, yo he respondido a tus preguntas, así que ahora es tu turno: ¿qué más espera de la vida la señorita Tsukino en lo profesional y en lo personal… aparte de un bebé?

—En el trabajo mi filosofía es que uno debe esforzarse por llegar lo más alto que pueda, pero no por ambición o por poder, sino para poder imponer las condiciones y llegar a disfrutar por ejemplo de un horario más flexible.

—Aja… el «hazte tan necesario para la compañía que no puedan prescindir de ti y hagan lo que sea para retenerte». Pues yo diría que eso ya lo has conseguido.

— ¿Significa eso que puedo pedir otro aumento de sueldo? —bromeó ella.

Darien se rió.

—Continúa. ¿Qué me dices de ese príncipe azul que quieres encontrar?

—Bueno, poniéndonos en que las cosas pudieran ser como a uno le gustaría que fuesen… preferiría encontrarlo y casarme para tener un bebé, pero no contaba con el problema médico que ha surgido.

—No has llegado a explicarme de qué se trata; ¿tan malo es?

Serena se mordió el labio.

—Lo suficiente como para que haya renunciado a esperar a ese príncipe azul para hacer realidad mi sueño de ser madre. En fin, lo bueno es que mis amigas se han ofrecido para ejercer de tías —le dijo con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Les has contado que estabas buscando a alguien para que… bueno, para lo de la inseminación artificial?

—Sí, una noche que salimos y me tomé cuatro martinis —contestó ella haciendo una mueca al recordar la resaca que había tenido a la mañana siguiente.

— ¿Cuatro? —exclamó él—. ¡Pero si hoy ni siquiera te has acabado el primero!

—Sí, bueno, pero es que los vasos que te ponen aquí son tan grandes que podrías nadar en ellos —replicó Serena.

Darien sonrió.

—Así que emborracharte es el secreto para aflojarte la lengua.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Confío en que no les dirías que me vas a hacer firmar un contrato para que le dé mis genes a tu hijo.

—No, claro que no —replicó ella frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ni siquiera saben que estuvimos saliendo. Aunque el año pasado me hicieron muchas preguntas —añadió quedamente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me veían triste.

Darien puso el índice sobre sus labios para imponerle silencio.

Después de salir de Delano's, Darien llevó a Serena a un club nocturno muy exclusivo, pero no tuvieron problemas para evitar a los fotógrafos porque había varios famosillos más que dispuestos a posar para ellos.

Quizá deberían haber vuelto al apartamento directamente, pero nunca había llevado a Serena a bailar. Además, el par de martinis que se había tomado parecía haber disipado sus inhibiciones, y se preguntaba si podrían arrancar algún que otro secreto de sus labios antes de hacerlo con su cuerpo.

—Me parece que no hay demasiado sitio para bailar aquí —comentó Serena riéndose cuando estuvieron en la pista de baile del abarrotado local.

—Mejor; así podemos estar más cerca el uno del otro —le dijo él atrayéndola hacia sí. Agachó la cabeza e inhaló el delicado aroma de su perfume—. Me encanta cómo hueles —murmuró en su oído.

—Y a mí cómo hueles tú —le dijo ella—, aunque tu loción me hace sentirme algo mareada.

— ¿Ah, sí? —murmuró él deslizando las manos por sus caderas.

Serena se frotó contra él, y Darien se preguntó si no sería quizá mejor después de todo que se fuesen al apartamento.

Serena se humedeció los labios y lo besó de un modo tan sensual que una ola de calor lo invadió.

—Mmm. Me encanta cómo hueles, me encanta el sabor de tus labios, el tacto de tu piel, tu forma de hablar…

— ¿Mi forma de hablar?

—Tienes una voz muy sexy.

Una sonrisa un tanto culpable acudió a los labios de Darien. Quizá dos martinis habían sido demasiado.

Serena cerró los ojos y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Pero tienes espinas —murmuró.

Darien parpadeó.

— ¿Qué?

—No sé, no me hagas mucho caso; quizá sea yo. El caso es que cada vez que me enfado contigo y pienso que no tienes corazón haces algo adorable, como el otro día cuando te presentaste de repente en el hospital —le dijo Serena. Abrió los ojos y echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos—. No debiste hacerlo; esa clase de cosas podrían hacer que me enamorara de ti.

La verdad era que a él no le importaría que se enamorase de él. Darien frunció el ceño, sorprendido de que hubiera pensado aquello. Quizá él también había tomado demasiados martinis.

—Y eso sería un error —añadió Serena.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya me enamoré de ti una vez y fue horrible cuando dejamos de vernos —murmuró ella peinando con los dedos los cortos mechones de su nuca—. De hecho probablemente no debería haber venido aquí contigo, pero viniste al hospital, y has sido tan amable con Brenda, y logras que se me corte el aliento sólo con mirarte y me haces hacer locuras.

—La verdad es que me gusta eso de hacer que se te corte el aliento y de hacerte hacer locuras.

—Pero cuando uno hace locuras luego hay consecuencias —le contestó ella—. ¿Crees que serías capaz de afrontar las consecuencias?

La expresión de su rostro en ese momento, sexy y desafiante a la vez, lo hizo excitarse de tal modo que temió por un instante que se le saltara la cremallera de los pantalones.

—Creo que sí.

— ¿Y entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí, rodeados de gente, en vez de a solas en tu apartamento?

Darien no se hizo de rogar. Salieron del club, tomaron el coche que había alquilado, y en unos minutos estaban de nuevo en el bloque de apartamentos frente a la playa.

Tan pronto como hubieron entrado en el ascensor tomó la boca de Serena en un beso profundo y sensual que la hizo estremecer, y a modo de respuesta ella se frotó contra él, haciendo a su vez que a Darien se le disparara el pulso.

Serena subió las manos a su pelo, y la sensación de sus dedos masajeándole el cuero cabelludo le pareció a Darien extrañamente erótica.

Lo cierto era que todo lo referente a Serena era erótico: él olor de su perfume, su forma de moverse, el sabor de sus labios… Subió las manos por sus muslos para agarrarla por las nalgas y atraerla hacia sí.

—Cielos, Darien, no sabes cómo me…

Serena no terminó la frase, sino que levantó la cabeza hacia él y le dio un beso que lo dejó sin aliento, como había hecho antes él con ella.

Sus manos levantaron la falda de Serena y sus dedos se aventuraron por entre sus piernas para introducirse luego por debajo del elástico de las braguitas. Palpó los pliegues de su sexo y los halló húmedos e hinchados.

— ¿Que te qué? —le preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

Sus caricias arrancaron un gemido de la garganta de Serena.

—Me excitas; no sabes cómo me excitas —le contestó ella en un susurro.

En ese momento el ascensor se detuvo. Por fin habían llegado a su destino. Apenas hubieron cruzado la puerta del apartamento Serena comenzó a levantarle el jersey a Darien para sacárselo, y él le bajó la cremallera.

Segundos después le había bajado el vestido y las braguitas de encaje negro que llevaba debajo. La necesidad que sentía de hundirse en su interior era tan fuerte que no creía que pudiese esperar mucho más tiempo.

Levantó los brazos para acabar de quitarse el jersey y Serena le desabrochó los pantalones. Luego ambos se descalzaron, y tan pronto como ella le hubo bajado los pantalones y los calzoncillos la atrajo hacia sí.

A pesar del deseo que enturbiaba su mente, el sentido común le recordó en ese momento que debería usar un preservativo. Por primera vez en su vida Darien vaciló. Por alguna razón esa noche deseaba a Serena como nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer; quería hacerla suya, marcarla como suya; y ella quería un bebé. No, se dijo con firmeza. Era un hombre adulto; era responsable.

La empujó suavemente para hacer que se sentara en el sofá y le susurró:

—Espera un segundo; vuelvo enseguida.

Fue donde había dejado sus pantalones, sacó un preservativo del bolsillo y volvió con Serena, pero al llegar junto al sofá no pudo resistirse a detenerse para admirarla. Parecía una diosa allí echada, con el rizado cabello extendido alrededor de su cabeza. Sus pezones endurecidos resultaban tan atrayentes como una guinda sobre un helado de nata, y sus piernas abiertas dejaban al descubierto los secretos de la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

—No te haces una idea de lo sexy que estás —le dijo Darien con voz ronca por el deseo.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y se inclinó para tomar en su boca un seno primero y luego el otro, haciéndola gemir y suspirar. Luego fue descendiendo hacia su ombligo con un reguero de sensuales besos, pero no se detuvo allí, sino que siguió rumbo sur hasta alcanzar el volcán húmedo de entre sus muslos.

Cuando la lengua de Darien se deslizó por entre los pliegues de su sexo Serena se arqueó hacia él, instándolo a que continuara, a que hiciera más, y él no dudó en complacerla.

—Hazme tuya… —le susurró—; hazme tuya…

Darien se puso el preservativo y le abrió un poco más las piernas antes de penetrarla.

Serena jadeó y de los labios de él escapó un intenso gemido.

—Ten cuidado —le susurró ella mientras él se hundía en las húmedas y ardientes profundidades de su cuerpo—. No quiero volver a enamorarme de ti.

Sin embargo, esa noche Darien se sentía egoísta. La deseaba, y no sólo su cuerpo. Quería también su mente, su alma… y tomó sin reservas todo lo que ella le ofreció, para entregarse a su vez hasta un punto que no había planeado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Once**

El problema con las mujeres como Serena, pensó Darien después de que volvieran de South Beach, era que estar con ellas se convertía en un hábito difícil de dejar.

Aunque se había cruzado con ella en el pasillo aquella mañana al llegar a la oficina, había tenido una agenda demasiado apretada como para ir a charlar siquiera un rato con ella. Además, a la hora de la comida su madre lo había llamado para decirle que quería que almorzasen juntos porque tenían que hablar, y había añadido que les había pedido a sus hermanos y a su hermana que fuesen también. Intrigado, Darien no había podido negarse.

Se reunieron en un pequeño restaurante del centro, y les habían servido ya los postres cuando todavía estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia.

—Por cierto, Darien, qué moreno te veo —comentó Seiya en un momento dado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—A mí también me gustaría poder tomarme un fin de semana para irme a Florida estando en enero —dijo Rei celosa.

—Y podrías hacerlo si no trabajases para la versión con faldas de Atila el Huno —bromeó Tag refiriéndose a su tía Finola.

—Ya veremos si te ríes también cuando se convierta en la nueva presidenta de la compañía —replicó su hermana.

—Rei, delante de mamá no; es de mal gusto ser desleal a tu propio padre —bromeó Darien.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

—Y pensar que nos queda por aguantar un año de esto…

Su madre levantó una mano para imponer orden.

—Nada de discusiones, por favor; y menos de trabajo. Se suponía que esto iba a ser un almuerzo madre-hijos.

—Perdona, mamá —se disculpó Tag por todos.

— ¿No vas a decirnos todavía por qué nos has reunido? —inquirió Darien impaciente.

Su madre se alisó el cabello con una mano, y Darien tuvo la impresión de que parecía tensa.

—A decir verdad apenas has hablado durante toda la comida —añadió—. ¿Sigues colaborando como voluntaria en esa asociación benéfica a la que te apuntaste?

—Oh, sí, y también con el club de lectura, y mis clases de yoga —respondió, su madre con una sonrisa que resultó un tanto forzada—. Y ahora que me acuerdo… —murmuró echándole un vistazo a su reloj—… voy a tener que irme dentro de un momento, pero quería deciros que voy a hacerme unas pruebas en el hospital, para que lo supierais.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Darien.

— ¿Unas pruebas?

— ¿Unas pruebas de qué, mamá? —inquirió Tag también.

—No quiero que os asustéis; es natural que una mujer de mi edad se haga pruebas, ¿no? Ya tengo cincuenta y cuatro años; no soy una chiquilla.

—Pero no se trata de algo rutinario, ¿no es verdad? —le preguntó Seiya.

La expresión en el rostro de su madre no les dejó entrever si se trataba o no de algo serio.

—Os he dicho todo cuanto necesitáis saber.

—Pero, mamá, no puedes soltarnos de sopetón algo así y no explicarte —protestó Rei con evidente preocupación.

— ¿Preferiríais que no os hubiese dicho nada? —replicó su madre.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Tag, extendiendo una mano para ponerla sobre la de ella—. Pero es que eres muy importante para nosotros, mamá. Tienes que entender que queramos saber de qué se trata.

Su madre le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y vosotros sois lo más importante para mí, pero no puedo deciros nada más —les dijo. Se puso de pie y le dijo a Darien—. Tengo que irme ya; no te importa pagar tú la cuenta, ¿verdad, cariño?

—No, claro que no —murmuró él levantándose también para ayudarla a ponerse su abrigo—. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, ¿verdad, mamá? Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos.

— ¿Qué tal algún que otro nieto?

Darien gimió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sabía que en algún momento sacarías eso.

—No me hagáis esperar eternamente —les dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa—. Hasta luego, hijos.

Y se despidió de cada uno con un beso antes de marcharse.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio un buen rato después de que se hubiera ido.

—Esto es muy raro —dijo Rei por fin—. Estoy preocupada.

—Y el que ella no quiera que nos preocupemos es más sospechoso todavía —apuntó Seiya.

— ¿De qué creéis que pueda tratarse? —preguntó Tag.

—No lo sé —murmuró Darien—. ¿No os ha dicho nada papá a ninguno?

Los otros negaron con la cabeza.

—Esto me da muy mala espina —murmuró Rei.

A Darien le pasaba lo mismo, y a juzgar por lo serios que se habían puesto Seiya y Tag, parecía que a ellos también.

Serena se pasó toda la mañana del lunes poniéndose al día con el trabajo que se le había acumulado desde el viernes, y después de la hora del almuerzo la tarde se le pasó corriendo, cuando giró la cabeza hacia la ventana en un momento dado se dio cuenta de que ya se había hecho de noche.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y cuando ésta se abrió y entró Darien el corazón le saltó de alegría en el pecho.

—No sabes cómo me alegro de verte —le dijo levantándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió él atrayéndola hacia sí y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y besándola en la frente—. Esto es una locura, —pero te he echado muchísimo de menos durante el día entero.

El corazón de Serena palpitó con fuerza.

—Debe ser una locura contagiosa, porque yo también te he echado de menos.

Darien agachó la cabeza y tomó sus labios en un beso tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo que la dejó algo mareada.

—Eso ha sido como tomarse un par de martinis con el estómago vacío —le dijo echándose un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa, pero fue una sonrisa a medias que hizo a Serena fruncir el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?; pareces tenso.

Él suspiró y bajó la vista.

—Mi madre nos ha dicho que va a hacerse unas pruebas en el hospital pero no ha querido explicarnos de qué se trata. Y mi padre tampoco. He estado hablando con él esta tarde, intentando convencerlo para que hablara, pero no he conseguido que me dijera nada.

—Oh, Darien, cuánto lo siento —murmuró ella—. Tus hermanos y tú debéis estar preocupadísimos.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi padre puede parecer la roca de la familia… y lo es, en cierto modo, pero mi madre es como el cemento, lo que nos mantiene unidos. Si le ocurriera algo no sé qué… —la voz se le quebró y no pudo acabar la frase.

Serena lo abrazó.

—Sé que no es un consuelo, pero creo que lo mejor es que no saques conclusiones precipitadas hasta que sepáis algo más —le dijo.

—Tienes razón, pero es que no entiendo cómo puede ser que no haya sido capaz de confiar en nosotros, en sus propios hijos —replicó él.

Serena le acarició la mejilla.

—Supongo que algún motivo debe tener —le contestó con suavidad—. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…

Darien la abrazó y cerró los ojos.

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

Después de aquella conversación pasaron cada noche juntos. Los dos se sentían como si las piezas de ese complejo puzles que es la felicidad hubiesen empezado a encajar de pronto, y ninguno quería cuestionarse el cómo ni el porqué; simplemente estaban a gusto juntos.

Darien acompañaba a Serena cuando iba a visitar a Hotaru, cada noche hacían el amor, y por las mañanas él le llevaba el café a la cama.

El hecho de que todavía no le hubiese dado el segundo contrato que le había prometido, sin embargo, la tenía con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Se lo había recordado varias veces después de que él le hubiera dicho que su abogado estaba acabando de redactarlo, pero quería creer que estaba diciéndole la verdad. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, no sólo tendría al bebé con el que había soñado siempre, sino también al hombre del que estaba enamorada.

El lunes siguiente Darien la sorprendió al acabar la jornada con una rosa roja que ella puso en un vaso alto con agua sobre su mesa, y el día siguiente Serena se lo pasó mirándola y soñando despierta cuando se suponía que tenía que estar trabajando.

El martes por la tarde, sin embargo, Darien se presentó en su despacho con expresión sombría y tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí se ajustó la corbata.

Serena lo miró preocupada.

— ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿le ha pasado algo a tu madre? —inquirió levantándose del asiento y rodeando el escritorio para ir a su lado.

Darien levantó una mano.

—No, no es mi madre.

— ¿Entonces qué…?

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró.

—Vuelve a haber rumores —le dijo—. Esta mañana he oído a una de las chicas de maquetación cuchichearle a una revisora que nos vio juntos por la calle un día de la semana pasada.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón.

— ¿No irás a dejarme otra vez?

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no he dicho eso, Serena —replicó—. Es sólo que creo que quizá debiéramos dejar de vernos fuera del trabajo durante una temporada, hasta que se calmen las cosas.

Aquella respuesta no la tranquilizó en absoluto.

— ¿Cuánto es «una temporada»?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Quizá lo mejor sería que dejásemos de vernos hasta que se decida quién reemplazará a mi abuelo al frente de la compañía.

Ella emitió un gemido ahogado.

—Pero eso es un año entero.

Darien apretó la mandíbula.

—Lo sé, pero es lo mejor.

— ¿Para quién? —quiso saber ella.

—Para todos —respondió él con una nota de irritación en su voz—. Serena, yo tampoco quiero esto.

—Pues bien poco que has tardado en tomar la decisión —le espetó ella dolida—. Esta mañana, cuando me desperté estaba en tus brazos.

—Serena, por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. Ahora mismo la situación es un poco complicada porque yo estoy más centrado que nunca en el trabajo, y aunque siento algo por ti… éste no es el momento adecuado.

Sintiéndose como una idiota, Serena se esforzó por contener las lágrimas. La había traicionado de la peor manera posible. No le había hecho ninguna promesa, pero le había dado pie a pensar que le importaba, y ella había sido tan estúpida como para bajar la guardia y creerlo.

—No me esperaba esto de ti —le dijo con voz entrecortada—… otra vez.

—Otra vez no, Serena; esto no es lo mismo.

—Sí, sí lo es —lo interrumpió ella.

Se quedó callada un instante, sacó fuerzas de la ira que la sacudía por dentro en ese momento para decirle:

—No puedo seguir trabajando en _Pulse_ después de esto.

Darien la miró.

— ¿No irás a usar eso para obligarme a hacer pública nuestra relación?

Si le hubiese pegado una bofetada no se habría sentido tan dolida como al oírle pronunciar esas palabras.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo; se trata de mi bienestar emocional. No quiero tener que verte cada día y…

—Podemos solucionar eso —la interrumpió él—; podríamos organizarnos de manera que no tuviéramos que vernos más de lo necesario.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No; no quiero trabajar en la misma planta que tú. Me vuelvo a _Home Style_ mañana mismo.

—Pero no puedes hacer eso…

—Ya lo creo que puedo. En mi contrato lo pone bien claro tal y como te lo pedí, que podía volver a _Home Style_ en cualquier momento. Además, a las alturas que estamos todavía no he visto el otro contrato que me prometiste; no has cumplido tu parte del trato.

De pronto algo en el rostro de Darien, un atisbo de culpabilidad en su mirada, la hizo sospechar.

—Nunca tuviste intención de que se redactara siquiera ese contrato, ¿no es verdad? —le preguntó, sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas.

Darien suspiró, como exasperado.

—Era una locura, Serena. Esperaba que te dieras cuenta y lo olvidaras.

Serena sintió que le hervía la sangre en las venas.

—Mañana mismo regreso a _Home Style_ —le repitió—, y no pienso volver. Ya me he cansado de esta montaña rusa, Darien.

Darien se quedó levantado aquella noche hasta el amanecer, dando vueltas de un lado a otro por su piso vacío. Todavía podía oler el perfume de Serena, escuchar el eco de su risa.

Mientras observaba cómo ascendía la esfera solar por el cielo, sobre la fría ciudad, a través de su ventana, se puso a rebuscar en su mente otra vez, intentando hallar la manera de retenerla a su lado.

Sí, quería que siguiera trabajando en _Pulse_, pero le resultaba más doloroso pensar que fuese a salir para siempre de su vida que el que fuese a trabajar para otra de las revistas de la compañía.

De hecho, ni siquiera se trataba de sexo; era algo muy distinto. Tenía que encontrar el modo de resolver aquello. Como decía el refrán, «cuando hay voluntad, siempre se pueden resolver las cosas».

Serena llegó temprano a la oficina a la mañana siguiente y trasladó de nuevo sus cosas a la redacción de _Home Style_. La persona que la había reemplazado no había acabado de instalarse, así que sólo había tenido que colocar sus cajas junto a la pared.

Le había dejado una nota al padre de Darien en la mesa de su secretaria, diciéndole simplemente que había decidido volver a _Home Style_ porque allí se encontraba más a gusto.

Respecto a la persona que la había reemplazado en su ausencia, habló con ella cuando llegó a la oficina, y le prometió que le buscaría un puesto equivalente a aquel y con el mismo sueldo.

A media mañana recibió un e-mail de Darien, y el solo ver su nombre en la pantalla del ordenador hizo que el corazón le diese un vuelco. Irritada consigo misma por esa reacción desproporcionada, se preguntó si no sería mejor borrarlo sin leerlo siquiera, pero la parte masoquista que había en ella le hizo abrirlo.

Darien le decía en el mensaje que no comprendía por qué había tenido que trasladarse tan rápido, que un año no era tanto y que deberían hablar de aquello más despacio.

Quizá no fuese tanto para él, pensó ella antes de borrar el e-mail.

Durante el resto de la mañana trató de concentrarse en ponerse al día, y estaba sorprendida de lo bien que lo estaba llevando cuando salió de su despacho en un momento dado y se lo encontró en el pasillo. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza y la boca se le puso seca de repente, pero se irguió y alzó la barbilla, decidida a no ceder ni un ápice.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, no tenemos nada más dé qué hablar —le contestó fríamente—. Y ahora, si no te importa, estoy muy ocupada.

No le dio opción siquiera a pronunciar otra palabra, sino que lo dejó allí plantado y se alejó por el pasillo sin volver la vista atrás.

El miércoles Serena recibió una invitación inesperada para tomar el té con Maeve Chiba, la esposa de Mamoru Chiba, el abuelo de Darien y actual presidente de la compañía. Podía llevar a un fotógrafo y también su grabadora, especificaba la invitación.

Serena casi no podía creerse que aquello estuviese ocurriendo de verdad. Hacía meses había pedido una entrevista con ella, pero la secretaria de Maeve le había dado largas y todo había quedado en nada.

Inmediatamente empezó a anotar ideas y preguntas que quería hacerle, y llamó a su fotógrafo favorito antes de que le surgiera otro compromiso.

A la mañana siguiente los dos tomaron un taxi y se presentaron en la enorme casa del patriarca de los Chiba, que era más bien una mansión.

Una mujer que se presentó como el ama de llaves fue quien les abrió la puerta.

—La señora Chiba tomará el té con ustedes en la biblioteca —les dijo antes de conducirlos hasta allí.

Cuando entraron en la biblioteca vieron que ya estaba todo preparado para la entrevista. Sobre una mesita baja frente a un sofá de cuero flanqueado por dos sillones había un juego de té, y bandejas con sándwiches y pastas.

—Llegáis muy pronto —dijo una voz familiar detrás de ellos.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos. ¡Darien! Se giró hacia él sorprendida.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—He venido a tomar el té con mi abuela —contestó él riéndose.

De pronto Serena comprendió.

—Tú has preparado todo esto —murmuró en un tono acusador.

—Así es. Recordé aquella conversación que tuvimos, cuando me dijiste que te encantaría entrevistar a mi abuela, y pensé… ¿por qué no?

Serena lo miró furibunda e iba a increparlo, pero en ese momento entró por la puerta la señora Chiba.

—Abuela, deja que os presente —le dijo Darien cuando se detuvo junto a ellos—. Ésta es Serena Tsukino, editora de _Home Style_.

La señora Chiba era bajita, delgada, y llevaba el cabello, prácticamente blanco, recogido en un elegante moño.

—Es un placer, Serena —la saludó sonriéndole no sólo con los labios, sino también con los ojos—. Darien me ha dicho que eres una mujer muy inteligente y trabajadora, y también que tienes un gran corazón. Creo que estás colaborando incluso en un programa de ayuda a menores de familias con problemas —añadió tendiéndole la mano.

Serena se la estrechó algo aturdida.

—Gra-gracias por darme la oportunidad de entrevistarla; es un honor.

La anciana sonrió de nuevo.

—Siéntate, querida —le dijo señalándole con un ademán uno de los sillones, antes de tomar asiento ella en el sofá—. Y tú también, Darien —le dijo a su nieto, dando unas palmaditas a su lado—. Hace tanto que no venías a tomar el té conmigo…

Darien esbozó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y se sentó.

—Si quiere puede tomar alguna fotografía antes de que empecemos —le dijo Maeve a Tom, el fotógrafo.

Éste se lo agradeció y tomó unas cuantas instantáneas desde distintos ángulos.

— ¿Sería posible que le hiciésemos una con su nieto? —le pidió Serena.

Una amplia sonrisa acudió a los labios de la anciana.

—Claro, ¿cómo no?

Cuando la sesión de fotos hubo terminado Maeve le ofreció a Tom que se sentara también a tomar el té con ellos, pero éste se excusó diciendo que tenía trabajo por hacer y se marchó.

La abuela de Maeve resultó ser tan encantadora y dulce como Darien había dicho, y durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí sentados charlando, Serena se encontró disfrutando enormemente con la amena conversación de la anciana dama y los interesantes detalles que le reveló sobre su vida.

Habían pasado casi dos horas, pero a ella le había parecido muchísimo menos. Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse le agradeció a la señora Chiba de nuevo la amabilidad de haber accedido a que la entrevistara.

Darien se ofreció a llevarla a casa en su coche.

Serena habría querido decirse que se metiese el coche y el chófer por donde le cupiesen, pero no podía decirle eso delante de su abuela, así que se mordió la lengua y aceptó, pero tan pronto como hubieron salido de la casa se alejó de él calle abajo sin decirle nada.

— ¡Eh, espera!, ¿adónde vas? —la llamó Darien yendo tras ella.

—A tomar un taxi —masculló Serena alzando irritada la vista hacia el cielo nublado.

Esperaba que no se pusiese a llover.

—Pero si he dicho que iba a llevarte.

—No quiero que me lleves a ningún sitio —replicó ella.

Estupendo, estaban empezando a caer gotas.

—No seas ridícula; es casi hora punta. Te llevarás media hora para conseguir tomar un taxi y acabarás pagando una fortuna.

—Pues le diré al taxista que lo ponga a cuenta de la compañía —le contestó Serena lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

Levantó la mano para parar un taxi, pero éste no se detuvo porque ya llevaba un pasajero, igual que otros tres que pasaron a continuación.

Darien se quedó allí de pie, a su lado, varios minutos, esperando con los brazos cruzados a que se rindiese.

—Está bien —gruñó ella finalmente, dándose por vencida—. Te agradecería que me llevases a casa en tu coche si no es molestia.

Darien sonrió triunfante y la llevó hasta el lugar donde había aparcado su chófer. Cuando entró, Serena se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de él y puso su bolso entre ellos a modo de barrera.

—Creí que te gustaría conocer a mi abuela.

Serena se cruzó de brazos y respondió con la vista fija en el frente:

—Sí, me ha gustado, y te agradezco que organizaras esta entrevista, pero podías haberme dicho que tú estarías presente.

— ¿Habrías rechazado la invitación de mi abuela si hubieses sabido que estaría?

—Se me habría pasado por la cabeza —masculló ella.

—Pero aun así habrías ido… porque estabas deseando conocerla —concluyó él—. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Serena no tenía ganas de hablar con él, ni de su abuela ni de nada.

—Me ha parecido una persona encantadora y de trato muy agradable. Estoy segura de que como abuela debe ser muy afectuosa.

Darien asintió.

—Lo es —murmuró. Se quedó callado, y de pronto le preguntó—: ¿Me echas de menos?

—Sí, como a un dolor de muelas —masculló ella.

Él se rió suavemente.

—Yo te echo mucho de menos; no quiero estar sin ti.

Serena sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—Fuiste tú quien viniste a decirme el lunes que teníamos que dejar de vernos —le recordó.

Darien tomó su mano.

—Lo único que dije fue que tenemos que esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco.

La irritación se apoderó de Serena.

— ¿Tan fácil es para ti?, ¿tan poco te cuesta cortar una relación?

—No, por supuesto que no —replicó él—, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Acaso no sabes lo mucho que me gustas?

Darien tomó los labios de Serena en un beso posesivo y apasionado que la dejó algo aturdida.

—Sé qué quieres seguir conmigo, Serena; puedo sentirlo. ¿Por qué si no han respondido tus labios a los míos como acaban de hacerlo?

Ella lo empujó para apartarlo de sí, enfadada consigo misma por haberse dejado llevar por el beso.

—El que quiera estar contigo no significa que sea tan masoquista como para pasar otra vez por lo mismo —le espetó—. Sobreviviré, créeme. Ya lo he hice hace un año y puedo volver a hacerlo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Doce**

El público rugió cuando los Knicks volvieron a marcar, dando al equipo local una ventaja de seis puntos. Darien se puso de pie, igual que los demás, pero no porque hubiera experimentado entusiasmo alguno.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquellas pruebas médicas de su madre; su padre seguía negándose a decirle nada más al respecto; y luego estaba lo de Serena.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella se sentía como un canalla. Después de llevarla a casa aquella tarde en que habían tomado el té con su abuela la había llamado, pero ella no había contestado al teléfono ni le había devuelto la llamada.

Parecía que había hablado en serio cuando le había dicho que se había acabado y que no quería saber nada más de él.

Había creído que podría razonar con ella, llegar a un acuerdo, pero era más que evidente que Serena le había dado con la puerta en las narices.

Casi le parecía un pecado estar allí con su tío y sus primos, viendo jugar a los Knicks en el Madison Square Garden, y no estar disfrutando del partido en absoluto.

En ese momento sonó el indicador del descanso del primer tiempo, y su tío Daniel se acercó a él.

—Tienes cara de necesitar una cerveza… o dos —le dijo—. Anda, vamos.

Darien abrió la boca para rehusar, pero su tío no lo dejó:

—Ni una palabra; vamos.

Darien lo siguió de mala gana hasta la sala VIP que había dentro del estadio.

—Bueno, ¿vas a decirme qué te pasa? —le preguntó su tío cuando se hubieron sentado en una mesa cerca de la barra con sendas jarras de cerveza.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Como quieras —murmuró su tío—, pero entonces quita esa cara de pena aunque sea por unos minutos y brinda conmigo. Por fin he encontrado la manera de conseguir que esa sanguijuela que tenía por esposa acceda al divorcio.

Sorprendido, Darien levantó su jarra y brindó con él. Toda la familia sabía que Sharon, la segunda esposa de su tío Daniel, se había agarrado como una lapa al título de «señora Chiba» a pesar de que hacía años que se había separado.

—Eso es estupendo, tío Daniel. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Dándole dinero, ¿cómo si no? Deja que te dé un consejo, sobrino: no permitas nunca que tu padre elija a tu esposa por ti. Serás tú quien tenga que vivir con ella; no tu padre.

Darien sintió una punzada en el pecho. Su padre jamás le diría con quién tenía que casarse; era él quien estaba boicoteando su propia felicidad por no atreverse a hacer pública su relación con Serena.

Su tío Daniel, que se había quedado mirándolo pensativo, le dijo:

—Tal vez sea meterme donde no me llaman, pero me da la impresión de que estás así por una mujer. ¿Me equivoco?

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Vaya —murmuró su tío con una sonrisa socarrona—. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un día te vería así por una mujer. En fin, supongo que antes o después a todos nos alcanzan las flechas de Cupido.

—Pues en mi caso Cupido no podía haber elegido peor momento para dispararme —masculló Darien.

—Para eso no está uno nunca preparado —repuso su tío—… aunque siempre es más fácil enfrentarse a un enamoramiento inesperado que encontrarse casado con la mujer equivocada, te lo aseguro.

Darien tomó un largo trago de su cerveza.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto.

—Muy sencillo, hijo —respondió su tío—: a que si encuentras a una mujer que te haga feliz, a una mujer que sea verdaderamente tu otra mitad, hagas lo que sea necesario para retenerla a tu lado.

A las diez y cinco de la mañana del martes llegaron al despacho de Serena una docena de rosas rojas.

El ramo no iba acompañado de tarjeta alguna, pero Serena sospechaba que era Darien quien lo había enviado.

Al fin y al cabo no quería que nadie supiera lo que había entre ellos… lo que había habido entre ellos, se corrigió enseguida mentalmente.

Aquel pensamiento la llenó de amargura, y por un momento consideró la posibilidad de lanzar las flores por la ventana, pero eran tan bonitas y olían tan bien…

Podría hacer como que las había enviado otra persona, se dijo.

A las diez y media llegó un segundo ramo, de nuevo sin tarjeta.

A las once llevaron un tercer ramo… otra vez sin tarjeta alguna… a las once y media un cuarto ramo, y a las doce un quinto. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Serena estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda con aquella situación. Su despacho parecía una floristería, y sus compañeros de trabajo no dejaban de entrar para ver si era verdad lo que habían oído de todos esos ramos que le estaban mandando.

A las doce y media llegó un sexto ramo, y Serena, furiosa de que Darien estuviese haciéndole aquello, tomó el teléfono, marcó la extensión de su despacho, y cuando respondió su secretaria le exigió que le pasara con él.

—Lo siento, pero está hablando por otra línea en este momento —le dijo ésta—. Le diré que ha llamado, señorita Tsukino.

Serena apretó los dientes, y apenas había colgado el teléfono cuando llamaron otra vez a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo irritada.

Su secretaria, Molly, asomó la cabeza.

—Más rosas —anunció con una sonrisa antes de entrar con otro ramo—. Esto es tan romántico…

Serena maldijo para sus adentros.

—No las quiero —le dijo—; de hecho vas a enviarlas todas al hospital más cercano.

Su secretaria la miró boquiabierta.

— ¿Cómo? Pero no puede hacer eso, señorita Tsukino. Las han traído para usted. Y además, son tan bonitas…

—Y también son demasiadas —masculló Serena.

Sin embargo no era tanto el número como el significado de aquellas flores lo que la incomodaba. Las rosas rojas simbolizaban el amor en su expresión más romántica y apasionada, pero Darien no sentía por ella lo que ella sentía por él.

—Llama a un servicio de mensajería y que lleven todos estos ramos al hospital más cercano. Seguro que habrá personas allí que lo agradecerán, como alguna anciana que esté sola.

Su secretaria la miró decepcionada y suspiró.

—Está bien, si es lo que quiere…

—Sí, es justamente lo que quiero —respondió Serena con firmeza, levantándose y acompañándola para abrirle la puerta.

Sin embargo, apenas había salido su secretaria cuando volvieron a llamar. Serena frunció el ceño irritada.

Probablemente era otro de sus compañeros, que quería bromear preguntándole quién era su admirador secreto. Abrió la puerta con mal genio.

—Esto no es un espectáculo, así que os agradecería que…

Se quedó callada al ver frente a ella a Darien con un hombre al que no conocía, Molly, y la secretaría de él.

Serena carraspeó azorada al ver que se habían quedado todos mirándola. Si al abrir la puerta se hubiese encontrado sólo con Darien le habría puesto los puntos sobre las íes, pero no quería montar un número con tres personas allí delante, así que se mordió la lengua y le preguntó:

— ¿Querías algo?

—Pues la verdad es que sí —respondió él mirándola a los ojos.

El nerviosismo de Serena fue en aumento. Había visto otras veces esa expresión decidida en el rostro de Darien, y casi siempre significaba problemas.

—Ya, bueno, pues lo siento pero ahora mismo estoy ocupada.

—Sólo serán unos minutos —repuso él entrando en el despacho y haciendo una señal a los otros para que pasaran también—. Bonitas rosas, por cierto.

—Sí, preciosas —masculló ella—… aunque quien las haya enviado se ha pasado un poco y ni siquiera ha adjuntado una tarjeta. Desde luego hay que ser muy valiente para mandar flores sin tarjeta—apostilló sarcástica.

Para su sorpresa, a los labios de Darien asomó una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —le dijo—, y por eso he traído a mi abogado, Harold Nussbaum, a Lena, mi secretaria, y a la tuya. Quería contar con unos cuantos testigos.

Serena lo miró sin entender nada. ¿Habría cambiado de idea respecto a lo de la inseminación artificial? ¿Habría ido allí a decirle delante de aquellas personas que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo?

Serena lanzó una mirada a la puerta, que se había quedado abierta.

— ¿Y no deberíamos cerrar? —inquirió.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Cuanta más gente oiga lo que he venido a decirte, mejor —le respondió acercándose a ella.

El corazón empezó a latirle a Serena como un loco.

—He venido a decirte que te quiero.

Molly emitió un gemido de sorpresa.

A Serena se le subió el corazón a la garganta y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Te quiero, Serena —repitió él—. Te quiero porque me haces reír, porque me haces pensar, porque me haces sentir cosas que nunca creí que pudiera llegar a sentir. Sé que estas cosas no se me dan muy bien, pero tú siempre has sido una mujer paciente, y estoy seguro de que puedo aprender a amar si tú me enseñas.

Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta y casi no podía respirar de la emoción. ¿Estaría soñando?

Darien se hincó sobre una rodilla y le tendió una mano, esperando que ella le diera la suya, pero Serena se había quedado totalmente inmóvil.

—Dele su mano, señorita Tsukino —le susurró su secretaria.

Azorada, Serena puso su mano en la de él y tragó saliva.

—Te quiero, Serena —repitió él una vez más—, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Serena se miró en sus ojos azules. Quería decir que sí, pero tenía miedo de que todo aquello fuese sólo producto de su imaginación.

— ¿Po-podrías repetir la pregunta? —balbució.

Su secretaria soltó una risita.

— ¿Querrías casarte conmigo? —le preguntó Darien de nuevo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es eso lo que quieres? —inquirió Serena.

—Nunca en mi vida había estado tan seguro de nada como lo estoy de esto.

—Pero… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué has cambiado de opinión de repente?

—Porque me he dado cuenta de que durante todo este tiempo he sido un idiota. Eres la mujer de mis sueños, Serena, y no quiero pasar ni un segundo más lejos de ti.

Su mirada le dijo que estaba siendo sincero, que aquello era real, que de verdad la amaba. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Querrás casarte conmigo? —inquirió Darien una vez más.

Serena asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, y él se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No hacía falta que trajeras testigos —le dijo Serena, secándose un par de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y sonriendo—, aunque me alegra que lo hayas hecho porque si no habría tenido que llamar a alguien para asegurarme de que esto no era un sueño.

Darien sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y, al abrirla, Serena vio que había en ella un anillo de platino con un diamante enorme.

Boquiabierta, observó en silencio cómo Darien sacaba el anillo y lo ponía en su dedo.

—Dios mío, esto no es una piedra, es un pedrusco —murmuró riéndose.

—Creí que querrías algo tangible para recordar este día —bromeó él.

Serena lo miró con ojos llenos de amor.

—Lo único que me hará falta para recordarlo será tenerte a mi lado el resto de mi vida —le respondió.

Darien sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Puedes contar con ello —murmuró contra sus labios antes de besarla.

Sus compañeros estaban agolpándose en la puerta para ver qué ocurría, y se oyeron aplausos y silbidos, pero a Serena no le importó en absoluto.

Su amor era ya un secreto a voces.

Fin.


End file.
